Look What's Happened Now
by southernme
Summary: John is the guy with countless pranks.Eve is from countryside but have to stay in the town of Massachusetts to sit for her final university exam.These two become friends but what if John's ultimate prank cost the friendship,or Eve's secret feeling to him?
1. Chapter 1

A/N=I don't own anything. This will be a light romantic story with a twist towards the middle and the end but anyway I hope you all enjoy and please review! Thank you so much!

* * *

><p>Beneath the colourful lighting that synched with the rhythm of the blaring music in the night club, four young men were seen near the bar, celebrating their university graduations by drinking as much as they could. One of them was John Cena, a Massachusetts native, who already drank too much and also danced with countless amounts of girls earlier that night.<p>

"So, John, any girl that caught your eyes to be brought to Massachusetts as wife?" , Randy Orton asked playfully.

"What? Are you kidding me? These girls? Sure they're nice to look and good to be loved, but.."

"But what? Aren't you fear of not getting married anytime soon? Just take a look at Miz and JoMo, they flirted with many girls but at least they have girlfriends to marry"

"First of all, love and fear are not in my dictionary. Secondly, I'll get married but", he paused, "arranged!"

* * *

><p><em>At another place<em>

"Arranged? No! No! No! What kind of idiot would get married by their parents arrangement? That's old! But now, the term 'arranged marriage' have extinct!", a Latina woman named Eve Torres told her two younger sisters.

"So does that mean you'll find a loving boyfriend in Massachusetts to marry you one day, Eve?"

"Probably, who knows. But I'm sure there will be a man that I could love and would love me as much as I do. Then, we'll get married and.."

"You'll live happily ever after!", Eve's sister cut her off.

"Yeah, sis! But I'm going to miss you both though!", Eve hugged her sisters that was until their father came in to the room with a birthday cake.

"Hey sweetie, ready to make a wish?", he asked his oldest daughter.

"Sure I am, dad!", she closed her eyes for a while then blew the candle off, receiving claps from her small family.

Mr. Torres put down the cake on the table as he caressed Eve's face, "I can't believe you're growing older. Another month, then you'll finish college. It's sad that you have to take the examinations in Massachusetts. Luckily, my friend is there to take care of you with his family. So you ready for your trip tomorrow?"

"I think so, dad! I'm going to miss all of you though! I promise I'll come back with a confident face cause I'm going to pass all my exams, okay!"

"That's my girl", Mr. Torres exclaimed as he and his three daughters hugged happily.

* * *

><p><em>The next morning<em>

"Hello?", John spoke while he yawned.

"John! What time will you come home today?"

"Oh, it's you dad! Around 11-ish I think! The journey will only took two hours,"

"Okay, and now I assume you're on your way to the train station right now, right?", John Cena Sr. asked sarcastically.

"Nope! I wanna sleep for another while. Why, dad?"

"Well, son, I suggest you to take a look on the clock right now. You won't regret it!", he chuckled a bit.

John tried his best to open his eyes and take a peek at the clock, "It's just 8.30 and I'll departed at 9!"

"Uh huh?"

John suddenly woke up fully as he cursed himself, "Shit! I'm late! Gotta go now, dad! Bye!", he hanged up.

John quickly stuffed all his things in his bag as fast as he could. When he was done, he quickly stepped into the shower, hoping he could catch the train on time.

It was 8.55 in the morning as John was running around the station, trying to find the train to Massachusetts. Luck was nowhere beside him as he collided with someone. John looked at his own jacket, which was now covered in chicken porridges, which might be served for the passengers later.

"Oh my god! Sir! I'm very very sorry about that! I was in a rush to the train that will depart at 9, sir!", the man spoke with somewhat an Italian accent.

"At 9? To where?"

"Massachusetts, sir!"

Just then, John got an idea. He faked cry, "Massachusetts? Oh no! That's where I'm going but I got robbed and now you spilled the foods on me. I'm so unlucky today! Maybe I won't have the chance to meet my family ever again! Noooooo!", he dramatically said 'no' as if he was a Broadway actor.

"Please, don't cry, sir. I'll try my best to help you!"

"Really?"

"Yes, Sir..?"

"Cena!"

"Sir Chena!"

Meanwhile, Eve was already sitting in the train, with a fussy scriptwriter beside her, a sleeping old man and a patriotic man in front of her. Not wanting to be rude for not talking to them, she pulled out her Nicholas Sparks' novel entitled 'The Notebook'. Sadly, she couldn't focus on the book as the scriptwriter kept yelling to his assistant, who was standing right next to him. She was further bothered when a manly voice yelling "Cool drinks!" repeatedly.

The man was stopped by the patriotic man, "Hey kid! Come here!"

"Yes sir?"

"What you got?"

"Coke, soda, Pepsi..."

"One Pepsi for me!", he cut him off.

"Here you go, sir!"

He gave the seller a crisp one dollar bill, "By the way, what's your name?"

"Jo.. I mean Santino Marella! Tino for short!", John looked on the shirt's name tag and at the same time cursed himself for the silly nickname he got for 'him'.

"It's funny that you look like a true American but your name says otherwise"

"Believe me, this is not the first time!", he lied as he looked at the scriptwriter, "How about you, sir? You want a drink?"

"Can't you see I'm busy brainstorming my scripts for the romantic film of the year? God dammit!"

"Want me to help you with it?"

"Oh please me with your bright ideas!", the scriptwriter said sarcastically.

"Okay, let's say one of the best stealer scene starts with the hero..."

"Paul's the hero and Stephanie's the heroine", the assistant spoke.

"Right! Let's start with Paul starting his car engine as he was driving to Stephanie's place. He sped his Ferrari car until he reached Stephanie's mansion. There, he asked the guard, "Where's Steph? The love of my life?". Then the guard will say "She's going out since the morning and not yet coming back". Disapppointed, Paul get in his car and sped back to the street that is until his car collided with a Mercedes Benz, which he recognized so much. The woman inside it got shocked and get out of the car, taking a look at her car's crashed parts. Then..."

"Then what?", the scriptwriter finally seemed to take an interest.

John walked towards Eve, knelt down and put her book down so they would be face to face, "Then he walked towards Stephanie and said, "Do you know how much I'm worried since you didn't answer my call? I found out the truth! It's my dad who wants to break us apart! But I don't give a damn cause I love you! I love you to death, baby! And believe me, we'll run away far from here, where those culprits can't find us. We'll get married and we're gonna have babies together. We'll grow old together and live happily ever after!". Finally, they kissed and the end!"

Both John and Eve didn't looked away from each other until the three men clapped their hands, "Marvellous, Tino! You should be a scriptwriter, just like me!".

John stood up, "If I do your job, then who will do mine? No one, right? I guess I gotta serve the others now!", he saluted them and giving Eve a wink, which caused her to melt in her own state.

"Cool drinks! Cool drinks! Cool drinks!", his voice faded away and Eve wondered will they cross path again.

* * *

><p>Please review. Thank you. I might update it next week if I'm not in the mood to revise for my exams.<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

Hello guys! Chapter 2 is here! I'm glad that I got response from you guys. It made my day so thank you so much. Big thanks to _kiki254_ for the review. Love you. Now please enjoy this chapter!

* * *

><p>Just as the train arrived in Massachusetts, John quickly hopped off the train with his luggage. He changed his clothes in the restroom and left Santino's uniform there. Catching cab as fast as he could, he told the driver to drive to his house, the house that he had left for four years for the university.<p>

Now that he had graduated, he planned on having a year off from everything, apart from enjoying, and just stayed at home, being the only child as he is. He would be lying if he'd never felt bored being the only son of his parents, which is why he got excited when a guest was coming to stay at their home. Whether it's a boy or girl, he would pull pranks on them anyway, just to fill in his free times.

* * *

><p>Since Eve was new to the Massachusetts surrounding, she found it hard to catch a cab. Besides, other people were too 'busy' to even acknowledged the destination she was about to go. Only when the amount of people started to tone down, she managed to get a cab. The ride was not that awkward with a 50 year old man since he told her interesting facts.<p>

With a great tales of Massachusetts, she didn't even realise that the 50 minute drive had ended. After she paid the expenses, she took out her luggage from the cab. She looked at the front gate and like magic, it opened itself, or not. She walked the pathway, dragging her suitcase with her. Along the way, she could enjoy the garden's greenery and breathed in fresh air.

45 seconds walk was not that bad. She looked at the front door. An elderly couple was welcoming a man who turned his back towards him. She quickly assumed that he was their son. Soon after, Mr. Cena spotted her and gave her a warm smile. His wife followed after and lastly, it was their son. Once he turned around, she couldn't help from being surprised.

"Santino?"

"Um, hey there, chica! By the way, my name is John!"

"No, you're Santino! The guy that sell drinks on the train!"

"Maybe I am but like I said I'm John!"

Just when Eve tried to stand up on her decision, his father spoke, "Um hello! You must be Mr. Torres' daughter! I'm John! Senior! This is my wife and this handsome man is my son!".

She shook all of their hands except for John, "I'm Eve Torres! Call me Eve! But I swear his name is Santino or Tino like he preferred!"

"Ah! Must be another trick of his to get on the train for free! Good job son!", he high fived his son.

Eve wondered whether are there any other family that was weirder than the Cenas. They seem to support cheating or something like that.

"Don't mind them, sweetie. They're always like this. Sometimes why I got married to a crazy man and gave birth to an insane boy. As the old saying, Like father like son. You must be tired. Why don't my son show you your room? John, get her suitcase and bring it to the guestroom!", Mrs. Cena instructed his only son, John.

"But mom..", he whined, only to receive a venomous glare from his mother. "Okay, I'm just kidding. Geez!".

John led Eve the way to the guestroom, which is located upstairs. When John stopped in front of a door, she assumed that was it.

"Open the door, Eve!". She nodded as she turned the doorknob and opened the door.

Suddenly, a black giant spider landed on Eve's face, causing her screamed and thankfully John's parents didn't hear her out. Meanwhile, John pulled it away as he chuckled, soothing Eve a little.

"Sorry, I didn't remember I set that up", he smiled sheepishly.

"Are you always like this?"

"Maybe?"

"Gosh, you're unbelievable!"

"Hey, listen. I'm sorry, Eve! I just can't get rid of old habits, don't I? It's your first day here and I don't want it to be more worse. If you need help, I'm the one that should help you, right? Friends?", John stuck out his hand.

"Friends!"

When Eve was about to shake his hand, he pretended to caress his hairs, "Not so fast! Gotcha!".

With that, he ran away, in hope that Eve would chased him but she just laughed, looking at him unbelievably. When John was already downstairs, she called him.

He looked up. "Thank you, John!"

"No problem, buddy! I'm a gentleman after all! Enjoy your stay!"

Eve shrugged upon being called buddy. This stay was going to be kinda weird and at times, it should be fun since she was now going to stay with the Cenas, John especially. She went back to her room, unpacking her things to be put inside the prepared closet.

* * *

><p>I hope you guys could review after reading my stories. It inspires me to post new chapters earlier. If you think my story gets weird, make sure to tell me with your suggestion and some sorts. Thanks in advance. Till next update. Bye!<p> 


	3. Chapter 3

Hello to readers! First of all, I want to apologise for not updating last week. I had exams for the whole week, so basically my fanfiction side had to be plugged out for awhile. Anyway, thanks a lot to _kiki254 _for the review on last chapter. I'm glad to receive response from you. It's like you are really a loyal reader. Now enjoy this chapter.

* * *

><p>Without Eve knowing, it was already 24 hours that she stayed with the Cenas. Her first dinner with them was typical; the host asking the guest about his or her life and what not. She also learned that while John and John Sr. were completely playful, Mrs. Cena was quite serious but still, she has this warm and motherly persona that made everybody wishing that Mrs. Cena was their mom, including Eve herself.<p>

It was her second dinner with them and she hoped this time, they would talking about other things besides her. Just to see only the elderly couple sitting around the expensive wooden craft dinner table, Eve couldn't help but to feel slightly disappointed to find someone she hoped to see was not there. Nevertheless, she shrugged off the thought as she took a seat near them.

"Good evening, Mr. Cena, Mrs. Cena!"

"Good evening, Eve! Come and join us!", they greeted her back.

"By the way, where's John?"

"John as in John Jr.? He went out with his friends this noon. I guess they went to the race track. He should be here in a minute", Mrs. Cena explained.

"Oh, he's a car racer?"

Just as the elderly woman was about to answer her, someone from behind spoke, "Nope! It's just a hobby and a time filler! Besides racing, I'm also up for bowling and extreme sports! Sounds interesting, huh?".

"Yeah. Yes indeed!"

"John! We're just about to eat. Come sit here!"

"Mom! I just got my dinner with the boys! But well, my tummy still have some space though!"

John took a seat next to Eve as he turned over his plate, grabbing a spoon and a fork while he rubbed his hands together, rather looking like a boy who just got his candy. He hungrily put the foods in his plate while Eve just rested her head on her palm, looking at John eating his food. She smiled upon looking at his lit up expression.

Unbeknownst to Eve, Mrs. Cena was actually watching her. She quickly nudged her husband, who was looking at her slightly annoyed because she just ruined his moment with his favourite soup. She just ignored him as she motioned him to look at their guest and son.

John was eating his dinner when he felt a pair of eyes looking at him. Turned out he was right when he turned to his left. Eve was staring at him and he himself was unsure whether she realised she got caught or not. Not wanting to feel awkward, he tried to talk to her.

"So when's actually your exam, Eve?"

"Huh?", Eve woke up from her not so dreamy stare. She could feel her cheeks getting hotter as she blushed.

"Your exam?"

"Oh! Mid November! If there's changes, they'll give a call!"

"Good to hear that! At least you still have for about three more weeks to prepare,"

"John, I'm actually more than prepared. I'm all ready to be honest!"

"No wonder this house felt so nerdy since you come!", he chuckled.

"John! Be nice to the guest!", his mother scolded at him.

"Psh! What guest? Eve's already a family. Right, Eve?"

Upon hearing that, Eve's cheeks getting rosy red as moments passed, "Um, yeah! I guess!".

"Told you mom! So Eve, you got any plan for tomorrow?"

"No actually. I'm still new here so basically I don't know where to go around here,"

"You see, my friend had booked a race for me tomorrow so I wonder if you would want to come and watch the race?", John looked a Eve with hope.

Before answering, Eve looked up to John's parent on whether she could come or not but who was she kidding. She's a grown up so of course they would give Eve smiles and nods.

"Well, okay then!"

"Great! But now, I suggest you to eat your dinner. They won't get any hotter anyway,"

"Oh um okay! Sorry!", Eve started to eat her dinner, embarrassed as John chuckled on her antiques.

* * *

><p>"Remember John. Just listen to the instructor on what to do. You know what happened last time you let yourself egotistically controlled everything, you lost and you finished second to that Adam dude! Don't you afraid to lose again?", Randy, John's buddy warned him, causing John to send him his playful yet serious glare while he put on his helmet and buckled his seatbelt.<p>

"Seriously, Randy? You need to shove that to my face? That was then. He's lucky. Besides fear or afraid or whatever you may call it is one of the word that doesn't exist in my dictionary, okay?"

Randy sighed at his bestfriend since he was too hard-headed to listen to an advice, "Whatever you say, man! Don't regret it!".

As John's instructor got in the car with him and getting ready, John took a chance to look at the crowds, finding someone he brought this morning. Dressing casually with a pair of jeans and some comfortable top, John instantly knew it's her. It's the first time that he saw her with her brown hairs pulled up into a ponytail. They somehow cleared the view of her face more nicely.

* * *

><p>Eve was kept staring at John until he himself looked at her. She quickly flashed him a smile and mouthed a "Good luck!" to him, only to receive his dimpled smile and his signature wink. She blushed and the hot sunny weather couldn't help her to get hotter on the face.<p>

The countdown started, as John and other 11 racers were ready to blast off with their respective sport cars. When the horn blared, all the cars started to speed up around the race track. Although John was initially at the third last position, he quickly picked up the speed and got bumper to bumper with the fastest racer, Adam Copeland, leaving the others behind.

John was doing great so far as he kept listening to the instructions that was until the flashback of him not winning the last race made him ignoring the person beside him. He made his speed higher, causing his instructor and his team to panic.

"John, what are you doing, man? Slow down a bit! You're calling death, you know that?"

"I know what I'm doing. I can win this race today. Just believe in me, okay? I got this, guys!"

Eve also started to realise that John was too fast driving his car, causing her to get worried. "What is he doing?", she muttered to herself. The crowd started to roar wildly upon seeing John was in the top of this game.

Meanwhile, John was so confident that he would win but when he was about to make a sharp turn to the right, he lost control, causing all the sand and dirt to flew around the car, distracting his view. The car spun for a couple of turns, giving Adam the chance to pass him. However, John didn't give up as he gained control of his car and continue the race. He almost came to the finish line, but what he saw in front of him disappointed him. There was already a winner, not to mention he beat him twice.

John stopped in his track and got out of the car. Randy ran to him with a venomous glare, "Hell to the o, stubborn boy! Did you win the race?"

"Shut up, Rand! I'm not in a fucking good mood right now"

"Ooh, not in a cocky mood right now, huh?"

John was grateful that Randy was his friend or else he swore he could just gave him a present to his face. Before he was about to hear more of those advising craps, he saw Eve was running towards them.

"Hey John! Congratulations! That wasn't bad at all"

"Yeah, except the 'I lost!' part!"

She giggled at him as she rubbed his back, "Oh come on, you can always win next time. I know so!"

"Thanks, Eve!"

While they were talking, a cough was heard. John rolled his eyes as he looked up to Randy, "Eve, meet my best buddy, Randy. Randy, this is the girl that's living in my house, the one that I told you about, Eve!"

Randy took Eve's hand in his, kissing the back of her hand, "Wow, John didn't tell me that girl was so beautiful".

Eve blushed yet again, "Maybe he forgot or maybe he likes me!", she joked.

"Yeah yeah whatever. I like you that I'll tell my mom to ask your hand for marriage. Funny, huh? Come on, Rand. Let's change this outfits of losing streaks"

"Okay! I see you later, Eve!", Randy spoke as he and John made their way to the changing room.

Eve was left dumbfounded around the toned down crowds. Did she just heard what she thought she heard? _"I like you that I'll tell my mom to ask your hand for marriage"_. She maybe wanted to think that she was dreaming but she knew that it's not. Those 'meaningful' words did indeed come from John's mouth.

* * *

><p>So how was it? Was it okay? Tell me in reviews. I wish I could get 4+ reviews after this chapter. That would mean a lot, readers. Thank you in advance. Next chapter would be more of Eve constant falling for John and John's constant playful acts. What more would John do that attract Eve without him knowing it? Till next update, bye.<p> 


	4. Chapter 4

Hello again, readers. I'm back with new chapter. I hope you all enjoy this one. As usual, I would like to thank _cenalover_ and _kiki254_ for the reviews. Don't get bored to review my stories. I also have other stories for you to read and review.

* * *

><p>"Oh Torres, how are you? Yes, I'm very well"<p>

"Now tell me, Eve reached there fine?"

"She reached here safe and sound!"

"Where is she? Can I talk to her?"

"I don't know all that but here, talk to my wife!"

"Hello? I'm fine, thank you. Yeah, she's such a reflection of her mother. So did you manage to show Eve John's photo?"

"No, she refused to even look at it!"

"Never mind! Now that Eve's here, they will have a chance to get to know to each other. Right now, she's out with John since in the morning,"

"That's a good sign, then! I gotta go! I need to go to the orphanage now!"

"Okay! Send my regards to Hogan as well!"

"Got that!"

Speaking of the devils, just as John's mom was hanging up on Eve's father, the doorbell rang. She quickly went to the door. She opened it, revealing his son, John and their guest in home, Eve. They went inside, both looked exhausted.

"So how was your day with John, Eve?"

"It's fun, aunty! John finished second but who cares? He steals the show and I also met some of his friends. They're really friendly!"

John cut her off, "Psh! That's just because you're beautiful, that's why! Tomorrow night, we'll have bowling competition. Come with us cause they already thought you as their lucky charm"

"John! How many times should I say be nice to her?", his mother slightly yelled. Before John could answer her back, Eve spoke, "That's okay, aunty! I'll take him as a challenge!".

"I like this girl, mom! She defends me!"

His mom could only looked on these two youngsters. _If they get married, they'll be a perfect couple,_ she thought.

* * *

><p>After everybody had their showers and dinners, Mrs. Cena was watching Pretty Little Liars and Eve decided to join her on the couch.<p>

"Here's your tea, aunty!"

"Thank you, Eve! Is this from Colorado?"

"Yup! Specially brewed by us,"

Not more than 15 minutes enjoying the series, John snatched the remote control from behind and switched the channel to a horror movie.

"JOHN!", the women yelled his name. John in return shot them a 'What?' look before gluing his eyes on the television screen, literally.

"Aunty, does John and uncle always bother you like this?", Eve asked as she turned her sights from the screen to her book.

"This is nothing, Eve. First, they misbehave.. then, they'll always beg for forgiveness. Sometimes I feel like having not one, but two kids! ". They laughed.

"I guess all of us take our moms for granted!", Mrs. Cena continued. Eve's expression suddenly turned to a frown. She suddenly remembered about her already deceased mother. She only managed to feel her love and care until she was 5.

Mrs. Cena, who saw the change, quickly cheered her up, "And if you want you can do the same... but only a little or else you'll receive the same consequences".

"Aww, thank you, aunty!", Eve hugged her in return.

John gave the women a look until he spotted the book in Eve's hand, in which the page was only marked by her finger. Grinning, he snatched it from her and closed it.

"John! Why did you do that? Now I'll have to flip each page and find where I stopped!"

"You're a genius! Why do you need this book anyway?"

"Even a genius could failed their exams especially when they get too genius!"

John's mom was about to hit him on the head but he ducked and ran upstairs, leaving her annoyed mother and Eve, who was finding the page where she stopped.

Moments later, when Eve successfully found the page, that's when John came down the stairs, perhaps thinking to snatch the book once again. Fearing that her book would get snatched again, she held the book tightly to her chest. As she thought what's John was about to do, she was surprised when John handed her a bookmark instead.

"Token of apology," he smiled at her.

"Thanks!", Eve replied and she took a look on the bookmark. It was red in colour and had the saying of 'Never Give Up!'.

John turned his attention to his mother, "See mom? I'm not that bad, right?".

"Yeah! Yeah! You'll do other bad things after this! Just you see!", she protested.

Meanwhile, Eve just smiled to see the mother and son and soon took a full view on the bookmark again, enjoying every bits of it's simple decoration or maybe because of who gave it to her.

* * *

><p>When the clock struck 10 at night, Mrs. Cena decided to join in her husband for sleep, resulting in only Eve and John in the living room. John was too focused on the movie while Eve was just about to finish half of the book. No longer in mood, she closed the book but remembered to slip in John's now her bookmark in between the page.<p>

"John, I wanted to ask you something,"

"What is it?", John replied, not even bother to look at her.

"Tomorrow.. in the competition..."

"What about the competition?"

"If you.. I mean I don't want that to happen but.. what if you lose?"

John quickly turned to her, "Lose? Love and defeat are not in my vocabulary, okay?".

"That's all fine but just think, by chance, what if you do?"

"How can we lose? It's a matter of pride!"

"How is for men everything becomes a matter of pride?"

"Listen, Eve! Right now, I'm watching this amazing suspense film. Why don't you go to sleep? Good night!"

She huffed in defeat as she packed her book. When she was about to go upstairs, she stopped, "Hey John!"

"What?"

"I've seen the movie. You wanna know the ending?"

His eyes suddenly went big and he quickly covered his ears, "No!"

"The one in black.. He's a she and also the killer!", she said loudly, only to receive a glare from John, as a sign of 'thank you' for spoiling the plot.

"Good night to you too!", Eve smirked in victory.

* * *

><p>Please review. Thank you. Next chapter would be the bowling competition and expect something expected, if you know what I mean!<p> 


	5. Chapter 5

Hello everyone! Chapter 5 is here! Today, I only posted _Life Partner_, _Look What's Happened Now_ and _Love Stories_. I was getting busy lately so if I have free time tomorrow I'll post the remaining stories, which is _Right Here_ and _Something Happens_. I hope you all could be patient with me and my busy schedule till November for the inconsistent update but on December, I might posted more frequently just for you guys. Okay, enough with me babbling, I want to thank _TheeEveFan_, _therealchamps_ , _cenalover _and _SilCJP_ for the reviews. Why don't you guys enjoy this chapter. Happy reading!

* * *

><p>"JR, now we have to see which team proves to be solid and which one a house of cards! Here I would like to add that in such an important situation... to shot the split is difficult for any player!", the commentator said.<p>

"No King, not only it is a difficult shot but it's also an impossible situation. Both teams' scores are too close to call... they will have to play with great caution!", the other commentator spoke.

"True that, JR! And now as we can see Team A's player John is getting ready to take a shot..."

John slapped hands with his teammates, Randy Orton, Mike Mizanin and John Morrison before he took the bowling balls to the play area. Before he shot the ball, he kissed his dog tags for luck as Eve looked on from the crowds' seats.

He take his position and prepared to make the shot of the ball, "Ok, folks, as we could see now John has take his shot and let's just hope that he can drop all ten pins and here we go.. Strike! Team A and Team B are now in a draw!".

John jumped in victory as the crowd started to cheer for the win. He even made a cocky face towards Eve, who kinda looked impressed as she clapped her hands. Next, John quickly went back to his team for another strategy.

"JR, it seems that the players in Team A have fallen silent. At this point, the pressure is on Randy. He has two chances to drop all ten pins!"

"I couldn't agree more, King. Let's see if he can do it. It's a do or die situation for team A!", he finished.

Soon after, Randy was preparing himself for the big one. His team's fate was in his hand.

"Look, Randy, now it all depends on you, okay? You got that, hmm?", John nervously tried to give him a pep talk.

"What 'hmm'? You're looking nervous, John!"

"You're the one making me nervous!", John explained, causing Randy to give him a look. "Okay, Randy! I'll calm down! But don't you get nervous okay?", he gave in to Randy.

Just as Randy was about to get the ball, Eve stood up, wishing him the best of luck, " Good luck, Randy! I know you can do it!".

"Thanks, Eve! Ow!", the crowd gasped when Randy screamed in pain. His right hand was hit by the coming ball from the machine, causing his hand to clip in between two heavy bowling balls.

"Oh my! Randy's injury can be quite damaging for Team A! Looks like they need a substitute for their team. Without wasting time, please come and take your place, Eve Torres!"

Eve's eyes went big when her name got called up but nevertheless, she walked to where John and the rests were.

"John, did you write Eve's name as the fifth player?", Randy asked.

"It's not like I know this will happened, guys. A name's just a name!"

Eve wear the hand glove on the right before she took the ball in her hand. The opposing team was chuckling among each others when they saw a girl was about to play. Meanwhile, John and the others were sitting on the bench. There's tension among them, especially John, who was covering his eyes, not wanting to suffer another loss besides the car race.

"Here she goes! The balls seems to go a bit more to the left right now. Let's just hope a miracle could happen!"

"She just dropped 8 pins, JR. Only two left and they're wobbling!"

John uncovered his eyes slightly only to see the remaining pins dropped as the audience roared in cheers.

"It's a strike! Team A has win!"

"Yes!", Eve danced in victory as Randy, Mike and John Morrison ran to her and hugged her for congratulatory.

Shocked, John Cena's jaw dropped as he make his way to the person that made his team win, "Wow! How did you do it? That was unbelievable! I mean, I always knew you had it in you, Eve!".

"What can I say, John? You gotta believe cause my name's in it!"

"Congratulations!", he stuck out his right hand.

Eve looked at his hand hesitantly, "After all that's happened? I'll have to think about it", she pretended to caress her hair and walked away, just like what John did when she first came to the Cenas' house.

"Eve!", John called, causing her to turn around as he once again stuck out his hand. This time, Eve looked at John's eyes and finally, she shook his hand for the first time. They both gave each other a smile, knowing that a friendship has just started.

* * *

><p>For about three weeks, Eve would constantly spent most of her times with John outdoors, where he brought her to many sports competitions that he love. If they didn't go out, John would spent his time distracting Eve from doing revisions for her exams with his 'never gets old' pranks.<p>

That particular night after having dinner, Eve was going in the kitchen, decided to pour herself a glass of orange juice to rid off her thirst. There, she saw John Cena Sr. wearing an apron while washing the dishes while John Cena Jr. was sitting on the kitchen stool, eating an apple. The two men smiled at her when they noticed her presence.

"How's your studying going, Eve?"

"It's going well, uncle!", she said before sipping the juice a bit.

"Good to hear that! Only two days to go, huh?"

"Yes, uncle! By the way, why didn't aunty do all the dishes tonight?"

"Yeah, dad! Whose dumb idea was it to do dishes on Sundays?", John sneaked into the conversation.

His father sighed, "You see, son, when we were newly wed, I eagerly promised a whole lot to your mother and I'm still paying for it! If you messed up, I'm the one who was suffering. Looks like I have to make a fool-proof scheme for next Sunday".

Upon hearing that, Eve sympathised him, "Uncle, can I help you?".

"No, I'm used to it now!"

"No, uncle. You should go. Please!"

He took off his apron with a wide grin on his face as he put the apron on the stool, "Well, if you insist...".

Just as Eve was about to take over, John, who was just throwing his apple in the rubbish bin, snatched the apron first.

"Are you feeling alright, John?", his father asked.

"Proof to convince 'beyond reasonable doubt', dad!"

"Okay, when you are all done here, send me a steaming cup of tea in my room!"

"Tea? That's not a problem but if mom asks me who did the dishes you know that I solemnly swear to tell the truth! Think about it, dad!", he threatened.

"Do you want to sleep in the garden tonight?" Mr. Cena threatened him back.

"But you'll still be washing dishes, dad!", John smirked. Sighing in defeat, his father gave up as he went inside the living room, leaving John and Eve in the kitchen alone.

John then quickly put on the apron as he was doing the dishes. It was Eve's turn to sit on the stool instead.

"You know John, you're even better at this than your father! Any girl will be lucky to have a trained husband like you!", she laughed.

"Stop the nonsense and pass me that cloth. I have to wipe the dishes"

"John? Tell me something. What's your type?", Eve asked while handing him the cloth.

"I don't have time for such vacant thoughts. I've left that decision to my mother"

"So you have never thought about the kind of girl you'd want to marry?"

"Come on, Eve! Just take my parents as an example! Their marriage was arranged and now, look at them! They managed to stay together happily, aren't they? They even have me as a bonus! Stop asking about me. How about you? As if you know the kind of guy you want to marry!"

"Yeah!", she muttered quietly.

"You've found someone?", he asked while taking off his apron and wiping his hands on his shirt, rather looking interested.

"Maybe...", she let him figured it out as she turned and walked away, only to be stopped when John's hand grabbed her arm. She turned around as she was now standing face to face with him.

"Eve, are you hiding something from me?", he studied her face as he slowly released his grasp. Meanwhile, Eve started to feel butterflies in her stomach. She tried to step back to back away from John but he kept coming nearer.

"Nothing at all!", she answered him nervously.

John smiled at her as he kept getting nearer to her face, making her heart raced faster, causing her chest to raise up and down really frequent, "I've been yearning to ask you something".

"What?", she barely could speak.

"And please don't say no!", he begged. Their faces were now only a couple mere inches from each other.

"Eve... If.. If you..."

"Yes?"

"If you're not drinking the juice, can I have it?", he winked while he showed his hand holding Eve's glass. Eve tend to look at him with a 'You're unbelievable!' look.

"Eve, Alex's call for you!", John's mother yelled from the living room, causing Eve to walk out of the kitchen, thus leaving John all alone.

"Alex! What a name!", he muttered to himself before sipping Eve's leftover orange juice.

* * *

><p>On the next morning, John was seen watching MTV as he sang to the song aired while Eve was sitting on the couch with a book in her hand as she read it. John rudely increased the volume, causing Eve to be irritated. She then walked to the television and switched it off.<p>

"Why did you turn it off?", John whined.

"You know that I have an exam tomorrow. I'm studying"

"Eve, if you study so much, you'll go crazy! You need a break and I'm not kidding! When I was younger, I read in a magazine that if people study more than 3 hours the day before the exam, they can completely forget everything on the day!", he told her, only to get Eve shaking her head.

"I'm serious, Eve! Look, this evening we are all going out and you should come too. It'll be good for you, otherwise... Think about it, you might..."

"_Ding! Dong!"_, the bell rang. Not wanting to hear anymore of John's constant talking, she decided to go to the door, where a courier man awaited.

"Miss Eve Torres?"

"That's me!"

He handed her an envelope, "Could you please sign here, ma'am?"

"There! Thank you!", she shut the door and quickly ripped the envelope to read the content of the letter.

"Where is it from?", John asked while switching the television back on.

"It's from the university.."

"What happened?"

"They said that the exam has been postponed", her face looked down.

"But why? Oh wait, Eve, there's some news about your exams. Come quickly!"

"_Master's in Social Work examination has been postponed indefinitely due to the question paper leak. There is still no report on how the paper got out. The University's Vice Chancellor claims that an in-depth investigation is on and the students will soon be informed of the new date by post..."_, John turned the television off when he saw Eve huffed.

"Hey, you should be glad! You have more time to study now!"

"I didn't need more time. I'm fully prepared, John!"

He approached her and put his arm around her shoulder, "Come on, don't be upset, there's no use now that it's done! You see, I can't do anything about your exam delay but I can definitely do something about your mood this evening!", he grinned, causing Eve to look at him confusedly.

"And what will that be?"

"You'll see!", he kept grinning.

* * *

><p>Thank you for reading this chapter guys. Don't forget to review later on. For a note, I think I might want to take one-shot requests back to be posted either in November or December so tell me in the review or pm me if you want to. Next chapter will be another trick from John that makes Eve mad at him. What do you think John did this time? Also once Eve's exam is finished, she have decided to go home to Colorado. What John will think and do?<p> 


	6. Chapter 6

Hello readers. Another new chapter posted. Thank you to _therealchamps_, _cenalover_ and _SilCJP_ for the reviews on the last chapter. Please read, review and lastly enjoy this chapter.

* * *

><p>"You knew there was going to be a drinking competition there. You're lucky you didn't embarrass yourself dancing in front of the people!", Eve said as she walked together with John to the house, just after enjoying themselves at a club in the town.<p>

"Whatever you say, but you did have fun, don't you? Now you will say John is the best!"

Eve giggled of what John just said. He's actually right. "Yeah, I know, John. But if you still want me to say it again... If anyone needs to cheer up, they should spend time with you!"

"True that! Hold on a minute...", John was searching something in his jacket.

"You were not too bad today. I was kinda surprised!", Eve complimented him.

John spoke while still searching the thing, "That's a given. You know I'm an artist? In fact, instead of crying I was born dancing!". John's expression lit up when he found the thing. It was wrapped in a big brown envelope. He turned to Eve as he gave her his wide dimpled smile.

"What's wrong? Why are you looking at me strangely?"

"Nothing... nothing at all. You know Eve, though it's hard to admit... but if you were not with me today... I would have probably lost!"

"John, until the day I am with you... you'll always win!"

"Yeah, I guess so! Eve listen. I wanted to say something... I wish I could say the same but.. There's a small problem. Just watch this tape and you'll understand!", he handed her the brown envelope while he got in the house, leaving Eve confused.

Knowing that the tape might be important, Eve rushed to her guest bedroom, not even bothering to clean herself up. Anything from John were important, at least that's what she thought. She put on the tape as she took a seat on the edge of her bed.

"_Master's in Social Work examination has been postponed indefinitely due to the question paper leak. There is still no report on how the paper got out. The University's Vice Chancellor claims that an in-depth investigation is on and the students will soon be informed of the new date by post. This is Zack Ryder from BBC news!... Was that okay?", the news reporter asked someone from behind the camera._

"_Superb! You were fabulous! I almost believed you for a moment", the man approached him, showing his face to the camera screen, "Hey Eve, why are you wasting time looking at me? Go study. You have an exam tomorrow. Let's go, Jersey Shore kid!", and the screen faded to black._

After she watched the tape, there's only one person that she really wanted to kill that time, "JOHN!", she screamed angrily under her pillow.

* * *

><p>On the next morning, Eve was walking down the stairs to the dining table. She was totally not in a good mood, whether because of she didn't sleep for the whole night revising or remembering John pulling yet another trick for her.<p>

"It seems that you haven't slept all night!", John said while munching on his sandwich.

Eve in return, just glared at him. "Well, me neither!", John spoke, "In fact, I feel that you are slightly upset with me. But Eve, I did all this for you, so that you would be totally fresh during the exam, just like these new flowers that mom put in the vase this morning!".

Still, Eve ignored him as she took a sip of her tea.

"Look Eve, who studies on the day of the exam? I didn't! Actually, I never studied!", John tried to get Eve's attention again.

Before John could talk more, his father appeared out of nowhere with quite an old jacket in his hand, "Look at this, Eve! This is our family's magical jacket. Generations in our family have worn this and passed their exams.. and today it is specially for you!".

"This is the first time you've done a sensible thing, dad. It's a bit old but very useful!"

"That's what I've been saying for so long, John! Eve, please wear it!", Mr. Cena looked at Eve with hope that she would accept it.

"But, uncle.."

"Wear it please?"

"Okay!", Eve took the jacket and put it on. Once it was on Eve's body, she couldn't help but to feel the heaviness of the jacket, as if there's something else inside it.

John Sr. looked happy when Eve put the jacket on, "It's a perfect fit, Eve! It makes quite a fashion statement!.

Then John Jr. decided to chime in, "Dad, you remember my 11th grade exams? I hadn't studied at all. In fact, I never studied, but thanks to this jacket, I passed with straight A's". His father in return nodded at him.

Just then, John's mother came from the kitchen. The first person she looked at was Eve, who looked so not fresh, "Eve, are you sure you're feeling alright? Wait! What are you wearing?", she asked after spotting the kinda torn jacket on Eve's body.

"Aunty, it's you family's heirloom- the magical jacket! Uncle gave it to me!", Eve exclaimed.

"That's true, honey. It's the same one that John had worn before. If he didn't wear it, he'd still be hanging around in the 11th grade! And today, I don't want to argue with you, my dear wife, so let her wear it!"

Mrs. Cena shook her head in disbelief and just ignored her husband as she turned to Eve, "Don't worry, your exam will go well. You have my blessing"

"Thank you, aunty!", she smiled.

"Let's go Eve! It's getting late! John will give you a ride", Mr. Cena told her.

* * *

><p>John parked his car in front of the entrance to drop Eve off. He assumed that Eve was stiil giving him the cold shoulder, after all that he has done last night.<p>

"Don't worry, Eve! Everything will be fine. When I become the Prime Minister, I'll get rid of all the exams. Hey Eve, listen! This heirloom magical jacket you have on... You still don't know why it's special! The secret is that each pocket has a tiny note in it. And each note has an answer to every exam question. Look! It's magic!", John explained as he pulled out one note from one of the pocket, surprising Eve in the process.

He continued, "And by the way, just to clarify any confusion... here's the master index!", he handed her yet another note, "It tells you exactly which pocket has the question.. I mean the answer to the question. You see? Even I didn't sleep the whole night just to write the index for you! Yes, what can I say? Everyone says that John is the..."

She cut her off as she was about to get out of the car, "John, I'm going to take my exam, so just.. please!".

He stopped her and shut her door back, "Wait a minute, Eve. Listen to me, please? Look, I know you don't need any of these stupid lucky charms but I still want to give you something today!". He took off his dog tags from his neck and handed it to Eve.

"John, have you gone mad? You're giving your most precious thing to me? Such kindness really doesn't suit you!"

"Eve, if you think it's crazy to give away the thing dearest to me... to someone I care about, so be it!", he said while giving a pleading look to Eve. Couldn't resist that kind of look, Eve took it and she thanked him as she got out of the car.

* * *

><p>That night, John entered in Eve's bedroom, curious about how her exams turned out, "Hey Eve, so how was the exam?".<p>

When he saw that Eve was packing all her things in her bags, he didn't bother to wait for her to answer his last question, "All this packing... are you going somewhere?".

"I'm coming home, John!"

"Home? Why? Isn't this a home for you?"

"Yes, but..."

"No ifs and buts, Eve! Your exam just got over. You can't leave so soon!"

Eve sighed, "But John, everyone's waiting for me there... Dad, Uncle, the kids.."

"But I won't be there, Eve!"

"John, but I already have my ticket", she showed the ticket to John.

He turned around and studied the information on the ticket, "Eve, you train was at 9 in the morning?".

"Was?", she asked him, confused.

John turned to her and showed her the now tear-to-pieces ticket, which he let the pieces fell on Eve's lap, "Yes, it was! Please Eve, don't go. Just stay on only for a few days for me".

Eve looked at John's sincerity in his eyes but was disturbed by his mother, "Eve, your father just called!".

John quickly walked behind his mother, resting his head on her shoulder, "Mom, Eve said that she really likes it here. She wants to stay on for another few days".

"Is that true, Eve?", she asked. Eve answered her by showing her the torn pieces of the ticket.

She looked at his son unbelievably, "I did the right thing, isn't it?".

"Just go, John!", she instructed him playfully. Once John was out of the room, she looked at Eve, who was blowing the ticket's pieces in the air like snow falls. Despite unable to come home tomorrow, she looked quite happy about it.

* * *

><p>"Yes, dad? I'm very well... and so is everyone else!"<p>

"_Well, they're all missing you, Eve. When are you coming back?"_

"I was going to come back tomorrow but John insisted that I should stay on a bit longer"

"_Really? So what have you decided?"_

"I think I might stay for another few days..."

"_Okay, then come back with Uncle Hogan. He'll be reaching Massachusetts tomorrow"_

"No way, I'm not talking to him at all!", she said in a playful tone.

"_But.."_

"Daddy, this is between us. Please don't say anything!"

"_Okay, sweetie. Just take care. Love you!"_

"Love you too, dad! Bye!", Eve hanged up the phone, knowing there would be a new day ahead tomorrow.

* * *

><p>So how was it? Tell me in the reviews. Thank you! Next chapter will have John doing the unexpected to Eve, that could change their lives forever. Will Eve finally get what she wants? To have John telling her that he loves her? Till next update, bye!<p> 


	7. Chapter 7

Hello to all readers. Another new chapter arrived. As usual, I want to thank _Cena's baby doll_, _SilCJP_, _cenalover_ and _therealchamps_ for the last reviews. Please read, review and enjoy!

* * *

><p>In the afternoon, John and Eve were playing football in the garden while Mr. and Mrs. Cena were sitting under the hut, basking under the sun while occasionally sipping on the tea that Eve brought from Denver, Colorado.<p>

Back to the small field, Eve was the player while John was the goalkeeper. Since playing for 45 minutes ago, Eve was unlucky with all the shots that she attempted. Not even a single shot passed through John that could give her a victory goal.

Upon seeing that Eve didn't have the chance to play, he bragged, "I told you that you won't have the chance to get through me, Eve! Having Torres as last name doesn't make you a good football player. Now come on, show me what you got, sucker! You're not going to score but anyway... Try again!".

Eve in return glared at him for belittling her just now. This time, she was full of determination that she could win and get a goal, clean or dirty.

John was more than ready to counter Eve's strike as he tried his hard to not to laugh on Eve's upcoming lost again. "And now, we have wannabe Ms. Torres coming for the penalty kick run up and here she is... and.."

When Eve was about to take her place to kick the ball, she suddenly looked uncomfortable when she looked on John's background.

"Come on Eve, what happened? Why do you look so uncomfortable?", John asked her.

She pointed to something behind John, causing John to turn around, "Hey, is someone there? Who's there?".

While John was looking around for the reason of Eve's disturbance, a sly grin appeared on Eve's place. She kicked the ball full blast and finally, she got her first goal.

"YAY!", she screamed out loud, causing John to focus back on the goal but was too late since Eve already scored.

With a dissatisfying look on his face, John started to chase Eve around the garden playfully. Eve giggled upon being chased by him. Feeling that she couldn't run more, she rushed to the hut, quickly hiding behind John's mom.

"Aunty, John is such a sore loser!", she told her while she made an L with her fingers and showed it to John.

"Why do you bother playing anyway? Just sit in the stands and watch the game!", John sat in front of his mother.

"Love and defeat are not apart of your vocabulary, huh? Yeah right! So did the cat get your tongue now?", she continued to tease him more before she stuck out her tongue.

"Haha! Very funny, Eve! You can laugh your hearts out! But the world is round... I will have my day!", he muttered sarcastically and he even tried to poke Eve's head with his finger, but slapped off by Mrs. Cena.

"That's enough, John! Now look at these photos for your wedding", she took out a bunch full of girl's photos in her hand, "Come on, take a look!".

"Ugh! I don't want to!", John whined like a little kid.

The smile on Eve's face quickly disappeared when she saw the photos. She didn't want to disturb the mother and son so she had decided to get away. " Aunty, I'll just change and come back!".

"No! You sit down!", Mrs. Cena pulled Eve back to her seat. She turned back to John, "Look at them properly!".

"Mom, all the photos look good... so why don't you decide yourself?", John pouted.

"But which girl do you like?"

"I like my mother's choice!"

Mrs. Cena shook her head in disbelief for her son's ignorance so she looked at Eve for opinion, "Why don't you tell me... which one of these girls would be right for John?".

Eve took the photos from her as she scanned through all the photos one by one.

John's father started to chime in, "Look John... It's not necessary for you to choose from these photographs! If you found someone else, just tell us". "Right, Eve?", he turned to her.

Eve was taken aback when John Sr. was asking her the question. She tried her hard not to blush in front of the Cenas. "Uncle, no girl in her right mind will fall in love with John!".

John's father teased her a little bit more, "Really? No sensible girl will fall in love with him?".

"Wait a minute!", John Jr. lifted up his hand, "There might be no 'falling in love' in my case... but at least I will get married! What about you, Eve?".

Before Eve could answer John's question, someone arrived at the Cenas' household. "Good afternoon, guys!".

John rushed to him, "Hey Randy! How are you?", he pulled Randy for their friendly hug but he was stopped by Randy, who was making his way to Eve. "Hey, what happened to you, man?", John asked, surprised.

"Hi, Eve! It's my birthday today!", Randy told Eve.

"Happy birthday!", she hugged him.

"I'm here to invite you for my party this evening!"

John sneaked into their conversation, "I'm sorry, Randy... I just forgot! Happy birthday! Come here, big bro and give me a hug!".

"Don't call me big bro... I'm much younger than you!", he said, irritated.

* * *

><p>That evening, Eve was getting ready for Randy's party. She glanced at her own looks on the mirror, fixing her hair and make-up. For the final touch, she put on her earrings and a silver necklace, but she was having a problem to put on her necklace since she couldn't see the hook.<p>

Luckily, someone grabbed it from her hand, trying to help her. She looked on the mirror and saw John putting on the necklace for her.

His head was near enough to hers as he was in the process of hooking the ends of the necklace. When he was done, Eve smiled, "Thanks!".

Instead of walking out from Eve's bedroom, John didn't move a bit. In fact, he put his arms around Eve's waist, resting his chin on her bare shoulder since she was wearing a strapless spaghetti white dress.

"John, what are you doing?", she whispered.

"Shhh!", John hushed her, turning her to face him in the process.

Eve could feel John's warm hands cupping her face as their face got nearer with each other. Mere inches left. Eve closed her eyes, wanted to relish this experience in her life.

"EVE!"

Eve startled upon hearing the yelling, ruining her daydream at the moment.

John was waiting outside Eve's room, sitting on the couch reading a magazine, but rather feeling irritated for the time that Eve spent to beautify herself. "Don't you want to go? Hurry up! The party's tonight not tomorrow morning!".

Eve went out the room, showing him the necklace in her hand, indicating that she needed help with it.

In return, John groaned and went to Eve's side, "Oh Eve, is this ordeal necessary? We're gonna be late at this rate!", he hastily put on Eve's necklace around her neck, much to Eve's disappointment because she was hoping a moment like the one in her daydream just now.

"For a second thought, Eve... can I ask you a question?"

"Go on!"

"Don't you ever take a shower?"

"Excuse me?", she furrowed her eyebrows.

John shrugged, "Then why do you drown yourself in so much perfume... I'm going to faint!". He waved his hand in front of his face frantically.

Eve sighed, "John, can't you ever a single good thing about me?".

"Eve, you are looking very beautiful!", John's mother interrupted the duo.

"Thank you, aunty!", Eve replied, causing John to mock her in the process. She continued, "Some people just don't know how to appreciate the others!".

John rolled his eyes, "Okay, you've heard the flattery. Shall we go now?".

* * *

><p>When both Eve and John arrived at Randy's mansion, they were welcomed by his parents, telling them to come in and enjoy the party. They stepped into the big mansion, studying the surrounding. It was not the kind of birthday party that has too much alcohols, dirty dancing and stripper girls. In fact, it was just a simple party with barbeque, normal people and a band.<p>

"Hey Eve! I think I smell a rat! I've known Randy for 10 years now... Did you see the way he came up to invite you to his party? He didn't even look at me! I mean what's his catch anyway?"

Eve replied, as her eyes eagerly searching for Randy, "It's your fault that you forgot his birthday!".

"But you remember, right? So Eve, is there something between you and Randy? You can tell me... in fact, he's not too bad. I can talk to him if you want me too!". John spotted Randy standing near to the dining table, "He's standing right there! Oh and he's looking right here... pretty intensely at you. I think something is definitely on!".

Eve saw Randy, Mike and JoMo coming to their directions. "Hello, Randy! This is for you!", she handed him a wrapped gift but quickly snatched by John.

"And from me!", he gave it to Randy.

"Empty-handed again, John?", Mike asked him, embarrassing John at the same time.

He denied, "I was bringing a present but Eve said why stand on ceremony with friends. So I've decided..."

"When did I say that?", Eve cut him off, causing John to send her a death glare. She turned to Randy, "Anyway, I got my present. Randy, this is for you!". She handed him another present.

John looked at her in disbelief, "So deceitful! Eve, since when did you become a devil like me?"

"What can I say? Hanging around with the devil makes me grow my own sets of horns!", she bragged.

JoMo meddled in, sided with Eve, "Exactly! You better get your act together, John! You always land up empty-handed everywhere. Even the other day, you came to Cody Rhodes' party with nothing. You're such a free loader!".

John put his hands in the air as a sign of giving up on the four on one verbal attack, "Okay, guys! You can laugh all you want but when you see my present... you will be gaping!".

"Really, John? Really?", Mike asked him as he raised one of his eyebrows.

"What's so special about it?", Randy asked.

Eve nodded in agreement, "Yeah, John! Why don't you show it to us".

"I will show it... but it's a surprise! Have some patience, guys!", John stated with his goofy grin plastered on his face.

When the band finished playing another song, John walked up to the stage, whispering something to the keyboardist. After he was done telling him something, the keyboardist walked to his other band members and explained something inaudible for Eve and the rest.

Meanwhile, Eve was clueless on what was about to happen. She felt like she wanted to get out to get some fresh air, while at the same time avoiding herself to get involve with John's menacing behaviour awhile later.

Unfortunately, she was too late as John spoke through the microphone, "I told you I'll show it, guys! By the way, Eve? This one's for you!". He winked at her as he made his way to the keyboard and started to play a slower version of a dance song called 'She Looks Good'.

Everybody was staring in awe because no one knew that John could ever play a keyboard. His fingers were actively pressing the keys as his eyes never escaped Eve, even just for a second.

When he was done finishing the whole song, he went to the centre of the stage, sticking out his left hand for Eve to join him. As a result, Eve smiled at him, making a beeline towards John, taking his hand and went on the stage with him.

He spun her around as he stood behind her, motioning her to look at the projector's screen that displayed Randy's childhood photos. The screen faded to black. Eve turned her head a bit to ask John something about the technical difficulties but he kept nudging her to keep looking at the screen. Nevertheless, she obeyed him, waiting for something to appear. After a while, several words in white fonts appear in front of the black background.

EVE,

I LOVE YOU!

* * *

><p>Please tell me what did you think of this chapter in the reviews. Thank you in advance. Next chapter will have Eve coming home to Denver. But why she did it in the first place? How will this affect John?<p> 


	8. Chapter 8

Hey guys! Another update posted. Today, I only updated two of my stories since I barely have time nowadays. Christmas preparations gotta come early this year. I promised if I have extra times I'll update my other stories, okay? As usual I would like to thank my previous reviewers, _SilCJP_, _therealchamps_, _Cena's baby doll_ and_ cenalover_. Enjoy this chapter!

* * *

><p>Eve's mouth gapped in shock upon looking at the projector's screen. But also, at the same time she couldn't help but to feel like on top of the paradise by John's action. He was brave enough to reveal his feeling in front of many people that night. She never knew John was like this. A smile crept on her face, as she looked back to John, but he told her to keep looking on the screen. She nodded at him shyly.<p>

EVE,

I LOVE YOU

...RANDY

Eve's smile suddenly turned to a frown when she saw the last line of the sentence. Randy? Wasn't it supposed to be John?

"Surprise? So what do you think? I told you when I reveal my surprise, you'll be stunned! Hey Eve, are you speechless? You kept saying "show us what you have" and look what's happened now! Next time don't mess with John Cena!", John said proudly, oblivious about Eve's feeling that time.

Meanwhile, Eve still couldn't believe that the projector's screen stunt was actually John's never get old pranks. Feeling dejected and played, she pushed off John's arm around her shoulder and quickly rushed to John's car.

"Eve! Wait up!", John slightly yelled at her, wondering what he had done wrong that she could changed like that.

John quickly picked his pace to chase her. When he went outside, Eve was already sitting on the passenger seat. By looking at her sour faced expression, he thought it was better for him to get in the car and just went straight to home.

* * *

><p>Along their way to John's house, he was given the silent treatment by Eve, who didn't even bother to take sideway glance at him. Instead, her gaze only stuck in a position, which was the trees along the road.<p>

When John parked his car in front of the entrance, Eve opened the car door and slammed it shut roughly, didn't even care if it broke or not.

Meanwhile, John, who was still shocked by Eve's sudden change of behaviour turned off his engine and went out of the car.

He stopped her by the arm, "Eve.."

Eve returned it by pulling her hands away from John's in rage, "John, let me go!".

"Why are you in such a rage? I was only joking!", he said with a faint chuckle towards the end.

Eve in return gave him a look of disbelief. She couldn't help herself but to think whether John was dumb or what by that time. "Joking? John, people joke with friends... but they don't go around making fun of their feelings. Did you even think for a moment... that your joke can be so hurtful to others? But I know you wouldn't understand, don't you?"

"Eve, it's not that..."

She cut him off, "John, until today, I laughed off at every one of your jokes because it made you feel happy. I used to think that I'm with someone who bothers me all the time... and then makes up to me with his innocence. But every joke has a limit, John... and today you have gone too far", she pointed directly to his face as she make her way to the front door.

Didn't know what possess him that time, he suddenly felt the urge to cry. Never in his life he would have thought that his pranks could end like this, ended in a fight. For the first time in his life, he was officially scared by a woman. He begged her, "Eve, please listen to me! I had no idea that you would feel so bad. It was just a silly joke, trust me!".

She scoffed, "Trust? That's the joke!". She continued, raising her tone in the process, "Trust, love... these are just words for you. You always said that love and defeat doesn't exist in your vocabulary. Well, feelings and emotions aren't too!".

"But 'sorry' is... I am really really sorry, Eve"

"Sorry?"

"Come on, Eve. I'm sorry. I really am, honestly", he pleaded with all the sincerity he could ever had but still he was ignored by her. "Please Eve, just drop it off! Now what more can I say? I didn't mean to hurt you on purpose. What do you want? That I should go and confess to everyone that it was a joke? I'll do that! I should go tell everyone that you don't love Randy? I will, Eve!".

Shortly after John was finished, Eve couldn't take it anymore. The end of her patience was hit right on it's place. "Yes! Go tell everyone that I don't love Randy because I love you!", she blurted out angrily, causing John to be froze in his state.

"Yes, John. I love you", she admitted, but this time whispered it.

"Eve... when... how?", John lost for words after hearing the death drop truth from Eve. "I never imagined that... I never looked you in that way, Eve. Love... I mean, me?", he talked like he was just entered by a crazy, talking to itself entity.

Eve looked at him for the last time. She, just like John was fighting their urge from dropping a tear. She opened the door and went inside, leaving John who fallen himself to the cold concrete, trying to process the event that just happened.

* * *

><p>An hour already passed but John was still sitting on the floor, frozen like a statue despite the heavy rain that drenched him since the past 30 minutes. Meanwhile, Eve was standing right in front of the window, peeking John from her bedroom. She didn't know why she did that, even after what John have done to her. It didn't worth her tears. She might never fell in love before but she thought the current situation that she was in could just be like suffering a broken heart, or worse.<p>

"Should I tell you something, sweetie?"

The voice startled her a bit but she calmed down shortly after when it was John's mom after all. She continued, "We had sent John's proposal for you. But you want to marry the person of your choice... and John wants us to choose a wife for him. You are our choice, Eve! I'll go tell him that you are the one".

"No, aunty! You won't tell John anything", she shook her head no.

Mrs. Cena caressed Eve's hairs for comfort, "Why not?".

"Because he doesn't love me! For him, our relationship is just for fun"

She smiled at the young Latina, "Eve, we only joke with the people we love. I know John very well. Eve, he loves you... but he just hasn't realised it".

"He probably never will", Eve sighed.

"But what if he does?"

* * *

><p>On the next morning, John walked down the stairs with a really heavy feeling on his head. He rubbed it for comfort but to no avail. Last night, after soaking in his thought altogether with the raindrops, he went inside at 3 a.m., changing his clothes and straightaway going to sleep. By now, he had to face the consequence of getting a fever early in the morning.<p>

Feeling moody, he didn't bother to greet his parents as he make his way to the kitchen, pouring mineral water in his glass and grabbing a painkiller from the cupboard. He put it in his mouth, gulping it along with a sip of water. Only then he took his seat at the dining table.

"Here's the butter, John. Where's Eve?", John Sr. spoke.

"She must be in her room", John barely in mood, stated.

Noticing the moody man in John's behaviour, his dad asked again, "What happened to you, son? Are you feeling alright?"

"I'm totally fine", he answered groggily.

"If that's the case, why don't you call Eve to go here?"

Before John could stand up from his seat, his mother came from the kitchen, "Eve isn't here. She's gone!".

Mr. Cena was surprised upon hearing the news, "Gone where?".

"Back home"

"All of a sudden? Why? What happened?"

"That you should ask him!", John's mother glared at her only son.

"So John, what happened? Why did Eve leave suddenly? Something wrong? Is it serious? Do you want to talk about it?"

"No!"

"Okay then, you find a way out!", John Sr. said as he started to stuff the butter spread sandwich in his mouth.

* * *

><p>"Eve, you shouldn't have come away like this! When you love someone, you can't just walk away", Mr. Torres advised his eldest daughter, who just came home early in the morning to Colorado.<p>

"No, dad. We spent too much time together... if he had to fall in love with me, it would have happened by now"

"But didn't you say, love doesn't need time, only a moment?"

"The time has passed and so does the moment but it didn't happen, dad. It just didn't!"

* * *

><p>"Zach, come on, eat the cornflakes!", the old man with shoulder length blonde hair and brutal looking beard and moustache ordered the 10 year old kid.<p>

Just like any other day at the orphanage, the kids especially Zach Gowen would protest if they were given 'healthy' food for meals.

He whined, "I don't want to eat. I have a stomach ache".

Hogan sighed in annoyance and turned his attention to the other 14 kids around the dining table, "And why aren't the rest of you eating?".

"We're not hungry!", they said in unison.

"Healthy imagination! Thinking that they can mess with me!", he muttered to himself. He continued, but this time audible to the kids, "Well, it seems no one's hungry today! That's bad because it seems like the creamy... yummy... pastries that I got last night will just have to be eaten by myself. Right, Mrs. Guerrero?", he turned to his assistant or as the kids preferred as nanny.

She played along with Hogan's flow, "Yes sir!".

Suddenly, all of the kids' faces lit up in excitement, not to forget the craving looks.

"For a second thought, I think I'm hungry now. I'll just eat the pastry!", Zach had his change of mood.

"Really, Zach? But I thought you had a stomach ache", Hogan looked at him questioningly.

"Now I don't!"

"Well, since there is no stomach ache, then there wouldn't be any pastries!"

The kids asked in shocks, "What?".

"That means... I fooled you again, brother! Now stop acting and eat your breakfast. Come on", Hogan smirked proudly, calling everybody 'brother', even the girls too.

"This is cheating!", one of the kids said in dissatisfied tone.

"And I've learned all this cheating from you kids!"

After all of them had their breakfasts, all the kids stood up from their seats, each one of them had a chocolate nugget wrapped in plastic wrappings, causing Hogan to be interested.

"Where did these come from?"

Zach answered for them, "Eve brought them for us, from Massachusetts!"

"Give me one, please!"

"Sorry, uncle! It's finished!"

Hogan pouted like a kid, "Come on, guys. Check the plastic bag! There must be one at least".

Zach checked the plastic and got one, "You're right, uncle! There you go!". And he walked out of the dining room with the others.

While Hogan was enjoying his chocolate, it turns out that the kids were peeping at him, "One... Two... Three.."

"RASCALS!", he screamed as he felt extremely spicy sensation in his mouth. The chocolate that he ate just now was indeed chocolate but was filled with jalapeno paste by the kids.

* * *

><p>"Haha, you're unbelievable, Hulk! When you're with the kids you're just one of them!", Mr. Torres couldn't stop from laughing after Hulk Hogan told him about what the kids have done to him yesterday.<p>

"That's the only way! To be close to them, I have to be just like them. Then maybe when they get older... they will think of me and keep their inner child alive. Because life will try its hardest to crush their spirit!"

"I couldn't agree more with you, Hulk. After Alex left, having you started the orphanage again..."

Hogan cut him off, "Not an orphanage, a home... which these kids have made. Their presence has filled the void in my life!".

They suddenly disturbed by someone who just came, " Good morning, dad! Good morning, uncle!".

They greeted her back in unison, "Morning, Eve!".

"Where are you off to so early?", Hogan asked.

"We're going for the planter's meeting. We had to be there at 11 isn't it?"

"Oh yeah, I totally forgot. Must be another short circuit in my brain!"

She giggled on Hogan's joke attempt, "Okay, uncle! I better off now, bye! Bye, dad! See you guys later!"

The two elderly men watched as Eve getting further away from them.

"Torres, I have to admit, Eve is a very brave girl! She hasn't let herself fall apart... she got it from you. No matter what, you are always looking ahead in life!"

* * *

><p>It's been a week since Eve went home to Denver, Colorado and life couldn't get any better. Although both of her sisters returned to their boarding schools, the tea plantation as family business and all the kids from the orphanage had kept her busy, keeping her away from thinking about the event that has occurred between her and John.<p>

Thanks to reading the another Nicholas Sparks' novel titled 'Dear John' near the river, Eve suddenly remembered John. She wondered how was he doing by that time. He probably moved on and completely forgot about her. He probably had a new victim to play his pranks on.

Furthermore, the bookmark that John once gave to her that was slid in between the pages she read also reminded her of him. She still remembered how the bookmark became hers. The time when John disturbed her during her revision. The time when he went upstairs and came back down, only to hand her the 'Never Give Up' bookmark as a token of apology. She couldn't help but to smile upon remembering one of the sweetest moments she had with John, that was until someone slapped her novel off her hands.

* * *

><p>Please review and tell me how was it. Thank you in advance. Next chapter will have Eve's meeting with someone she knew. But who was it? Can she ever forget about John anyway? Till next update, bye!<p> 


	9. Chapter 9

Hey guys! New chapter coming! I'm sorry that I could only update only one story today! I was going to fetch my grandparents from their hometown by flight and bring them back to my country to celebrate Christmas on this 25th. So rather than not posting nothing at all before my flight, it's better to at least update one, right? So I've decided to update this one, since this is the story that I mostly like to write. Enough with my boring explanation, I would like to thank my loyal reviewers, _SilCJP_,_ therealchamps_,_ cenalover_,_ Cena's baby doll _and _kiki254 _for the last reviews. Love you guys and hope you all could enjoy this chapter.

* * *

><p>Eve hissed in annoyance, not even bothering to look at the person that made her to bow down to the ground, getting back her thrown novel. When she got it back, only then she turned her back to face that rude person.<p>

How shocked she was to see that person, a man, who currently looked right into her eyes, giving her the most charming dimpled smile that she had ever seen.

"Hi", he greeted.

She was still agape to see him right in front of her, after for quite some time. "John! How... I mean... How did you get here?", she stuttered.

John just laughed off at Eve's frozen expression. As much as he missed her, he didn't even need to look like seeing a ghost. "You gotta do what you gotta do! Now tell me why did you leave without informing me?"

"I.."

"Woah! Pause it! Can we talk while we walk to your house? It's getting dark and you know how long I could tell a story, right?"

Eve stood up from the wooden log and nodded, "Uh... yeah! Sure!"

John picked up his bag and hung it around his back, "Then what are we still here? Let's go!".

They both started to walk along the wood as John went back his usual self, talking nonchalantly about how both he and Eve met for the first time until what just recently happened. Meanwhile, while she was hearing to John all the way home, she couldn't help but to wonder, did John already forgotten the encounter that they had the last time they've seen each other? Or was he just acting like nothing had ever happened at all?

* * *

><p>Mr. Torres was standing on the balcony outside of the house, starting to get worried when his eldest daughter hasn't come home yet. Moreover, the sun no longer shone on the sky. It was already replaced by the dark night. He had went to the orphanage to ask Hogan but he said she was nowhere around there.<p>

He kept looking on the house entrance, waiting for Eve. Speaking of the devil, Eve showed up, but she was not alone. A man with a cap, black t-shirt and short jeans was also there. Mr. Torres squinted his eyes to get a clearer view of that man, which only surprised him, just like Eve.

"Hello uncle!", John dropped his bag and went to Mr. Torres to hug him.

"John, what a surprise!"

"Uncle, there are two kinds of surprises, one that brings a smile to the face and the other, wipes it away! So tell me, which one is mine?"

Eve's dad laughed at John's words, he never failed to make people to lighten up. "Oh John, you've always made me smile!".

John breathed a sigh of relief, "Well that's good because that's what I'm here for! Uncle, if your blessings are with me, I promise to make you smile. Deal?"

"Always be happy!"

Out of nowhere, John's smile turned to a frown, "How can I be happy when someone close to me isn't?". John even turned his gaze to Eve, making her heart skipped a beat.

"Who?", Mr. Torres asked in curiosity.

"My stomach, uncle! It's been growling since this morning. Can we go eat something?". When she heard his answer, she rolled her eyes and just shook her head.

"Oh! If you're hungry then let's go have a dinner. You can eat all by yourself!", he chuckled. He continued, "Eve, get John's bag and bring it to our guest bedroom, okay?"

Eve nodded to her father's instruction as she stuck out her hand to get the bag but before she could, John grabbed it first. "It's alright, uncle! I won't let a girl like Eve to carry my heavy bag. I'll just let her show me the room, okay? Besides, I'm a gentleman that could make girls fall for my charms, right Eve?", he winked at her, causing the heat on her cheeks rises.

* * *

><p>Eve looked up on the starry sky just after she had her dinner. She was lying if she said that she had her dinner along with John and her father when truth to be told, she was keeping her distance from John by eating in the kitchen like a maid. She was indeed happy when she met John today but still haunted of what happened between them, she thought she wasn't ready to face him for much longer yet.<p>

"What are you looking for in the stars?", John distracted her deep thought.

"I'm looking for answers!", she replied, not even bothered to look at John on her left.

The silence filled in between them. He too, looked up on the sky to see the beautiful bright stars. He didn't know why he suddenly felt awkward around Eve when the fact that it was her that he always felt comfortable around with. Sooner or later, he knew that the awkwardness must be vanished as soon as possible.

"You know, Eve? Sometimes life plays hide and seek with us, it's just a matter of finding the missing links and poof there you go, our search is over. These stars are very similar if you join one to the other... you'll find whatever you want! Look... maybe you'll also find what you're looking for!"

John waited for Eve's response but to no avail. He huffed, thinking that all of this must be ended. He turned Eve's shoulders so that she would face him. He spoke as his hands were still on her shoulders, "I'm sorry, Eve. I'm really so sorry... for every time that I hurt your feelings, I never meant it to happen that way! I always tried to make you laugh... to make you smile... to make you happy... but I don't know that I could hurt you this much. Eve, can't things be the way they used to?". John released his grip on Eve before extending his right hand to her.

Meanwhile, Eve didn't know whether she should forgive him or not. She missed the old times with him but at the same time, she was afraid if she forgave him, her feelings for him would only get stronger and she didn't want that to come between their friendships. John had once stated that he never looked her in that way. He only thought of her as his good friend, well the only girl that he had as a friend. But also, she couldn't help herself but to laugh in the inside when she saw his hand in front of her. She finally thought of giving this friendship another try, but she had her way of telling him.

She was about to shake his hand but she tricked him when she pretended to caress her hairs instead, "After all that's happened? I'll have to think about it!". She had a satisfied look on her face to see John looked dumbfounded, like he didn't expect that.

John formed a smile on the corner of his lips, "See? You found what you wanted! And I found what I was looking for...", he cupped one of her cheeks with his hand before continuing, "... your smile!".

* * *

><p>Please tell me how this chapter went through the reviews. Thank you in advance. I hope you like it as much as I like to write it, since Eve and John are on the good terms again. Next chapter will have John meeting Hogan and I could give a hint that it didn't turn out really well. Also what will happen when a married couple 'accidentally' adopt a handicapped kid from the orphanage and decided to change their mind when they knew he was handicapped? What will John do to them? Can he ever win over Hogan's heart who hated him to guts for hurting Eve? It will be a long chapter, I might add. Till next chapter, bye!<p> 


	10. Chapter 10

Hello readers! Merry Christmas to everybody! So how was your Christmas this year? Mine was great cause each member of my family were here to celebrate with us. So I've decided to finish up this story before the others and probably there will be only three chapters more. I felt excited writing this story since I've never receive 6 reviews in a single chapter. Thank you for those who review it last chapter; _therealchamps_, _SilCJP_, _my time is now_, _xOrtonisMyObsession_, _Cena's baby doll_ and _cenalover_. I'm glad for your response guys! Now this chapter is the longest in this story and I've tried my best to make it as unboring as possible. Please enjoy!

* * *

><p>It was already morning and John had this kind of enthusiasm on that day since he woke up super early. It was probably because he was on good term again with his good friend, the Colorado native named Eve Torres.<p>

About a week ago, things went out of control when he pulled a trick that would break her heart and causing her to ride back to Denver. He admitted that it was his fault but what surprised him was that Eve had revealed that she actually loved him. Without even telling her his side of the story, she went back home, leaving him alone. Fast forward a week later, he found himself travelling to Denver, trying to redeem himself for hurting her.

Last night, he had one of the best sleep after Eve accepted his apology, thus making them friends again. Now, he was skipping around the house joyfully, excited to meet her, despite the fact they both stayed in the same house.

"Eve! Eve!", he called her up to the kitchen, only to find her father reading a newspaper while sipping the cup of tea once in awhile.

"Morning, uncle! Where's Eve?"

"Morning, John! She left early to meet her Uncle Hogan!"

John had this interested look on his face, "Already left to meet him? Even I would like to meet this Uncle Hogan! Guess I'll better head off!"

"Okay, bye! See you...", Mr. Torres replied without even looking at John since he was too focused on the newspaper.

* * *

><p>John arrived at the orphanage but he couldn't even see a single person around the house. "Is this uncle's house or a haunted house?", he thought to himself.<p>

He walked around the house to find anyone to ask, "Hello? Anyone here?". He kept searching until he saw a figure lying down under the sink. He approached him and slightly kicking his foot, "Hey plumber? Where can I find uncle?".

Meanwhile, Hogan got up to see who was it and by the news that Eve told him that morning, he instantly knew it was the goofball. He tripped John to the floor and grabbed him by the collar to bring him inside.

Once he did, all the kids started to be chaotic, causing Eve, who was in the kitchen to enter the living room, finding out what was the commotion all about. She was surprised to see John being held captive by Hulk Hogan, "Oh my god! Uncle! What happened?"

"He's caught! I've caught him! He's the rogue who hurt my angel!", Hogan exclaimed proudly, as if it was a great thing to do.

John felt more confused than ever with this situation, "Me? A rogue? No, uncle. I'm John!"

"Oh... So this is John?", he smacked the back of John's head, causing Eve to gasp and the kids to scream. "Just because you have such a great name, doesn't mean you can hurt other people's innocent little hearts!", he smacked him again, causing John to muttered "Ouch!" twice.

"Uncle, enough of this act!", Eve slightly yelled, getting annoyed by his childish antique. "You know and we do too who exactly is too blame!"

"Who?", Hogan asked as he smiled, thinking that Eve would side with him.

"You!"

The smile on his faded and seemed to move to John, who was now releasing himself from his grasp. Hogan shot a 'You're lucky today!' look at him before turning his attention to Eve, "Me? How can you even think like that? Your words cut like a knife through my heart! I'm going back to my room and no one needs to come and make up to me... I'm hurt... very hurt!", he put his hand on his left chest and faked cry as he made his way to his room.

Eve shook her head, "What a liar!". She made her way to John, asking him whether he was okay or not.

"I'm fine, people! Cause I'm a one tough man!", he proudly put his hands in the air, causing the kids to cheer for him.

* * *

><p>A day passed and John was already on the same page as the kids due to their one similarity, their dislike for Hulk Hogan. When the breakfast time passed, they were outside the house, brainstorming their plan in the garden. "All the preparations are in order! The time is limited and the target's at hand! This is... Operation Uncle!"<p>

The kids nodded as they took a look the old man tied to a wooden log next to them, rather looking unconscious. He was indeed unconscious since John crushed two sleeping pills and put them in his drink during breakfast, with the reason to pay back his action yesterday.

"So here's the plan! All we need is strength. Together, we'll carry him to the cliff at the back of the house and leave him there and we'll see, who's the boss around here!"

"What if we get caught?"

"What if uncle had his own plan instead?"

John laughed off at the children's questions, "After two sleeping pills, he still won't find out even if you perform a surgery on him! So are you all ready?"

"John? I feel scared about this!", Zach spoke. Since, he was one-legged, John had instructed him to stay at the garden, making sure the coast is clear.

"If you're scared, you're as good as dead! When the time's rough... the commando's tough!", he finished his full of spirit sentence before he applied the black shoe polisher on his face, just like a soldier. Soon after, all the children followed his lead, more than prepared for their plan.

* * *

><p>"Water... a sip of water!", John mumbled helplessly under the hot scorching sun.<p>

He and the kids were doing push ups for the past fifteen minutes by none other than Hulk Hogan himself. When John and the kids were about to put him down on the cliff ground, Hulk surprised them by suddenly opening his eyes. Frightened, all of them ran down the hill while Hulk rolled down the cliff to chase them, looking like a long penguin rolling. When he landed in at the backdoor of the house, he asked his assistant, Mrs. Guerrero to cut the rope that tied him, then he quickly punished all the children and John.

Hogan sat on his rocking chair with his sunglasses on while the rest was still doing punishments. He laughed at their sufferings and enjoyed to see John looked like a man who didn't eat for a month. It was a given that Eve had her meeting with the tea planters or else he too, would get the punishment.

"We should have never gotten involved in John's plan!", one of the children spoke.

Hogan heard him and replied, "He's not John, he's the goofball! And this blonde-bearded tyrant is the demolisher!". He got up from his seat and went inside the house, as he remembered a couple was about to come later for an adoption.

When Hogan was nowhere in sight anymore, all of them stop their push ups and instead lying down on the grassy ground.

"What happened to my little brave soldiers? Hey, this is not over, he will definitely pay for it!", John sat down on the ground, trying to think yet another plan.

"We'll have to figure out all that later. Right now, we all have to get ready!", one of them said.

"Get ready? Why?"

"An uncle and an aunty are coming to see us. They don't have any children so that means they will take one of us to their home!"

She continued, "John, we're all very happy here. Even uncle could be evil but he also loves us so much. He says this is not the real world. Just like Alex, he wants us to have a chance to go out there and make something of our lives"

John processed all the explanation and when he did, he excitedly spoke, "Then, what are we waiting for? Come on, let's go!". The children ran inside the house, feeling anxious and excited at the same time. In just about a few moments, one of them would go and start a new life. John smiled at their behaviours but suddenly stopped when he saw Zach Gowen still sitting down, "What happened to you? Aren't you going?".

"There's no point, John! They all want kids who are normal... who can run around and play with them. But when they see me walk, they all walk away and I know today that history will repeat itself... I don't want to get ready"

"Hey kid, listen! When I was in school... I was the weakest boy in class...", John spoke, only to get a weird look from Zach. "Now it doesn't seem so but really... I was! All the kids were stronger than me. I felt that if I ever compete in a race, I'll never manage to beat them... I'll always lose! That's why I never took part and that was the biggest mistake. In life, you win some and lose some but if we give up before we try, how will we ever find out what was in store for us? Can we try today? Please? Do it for me!"

Zach looked hesitated at first but he had to admit John was right. He should try again. "Okay!"

John opened his arms for the little boy, "When the time's rough..."

Zach jumped in John's arms and finished his sentence, "... The commando's tough!"

* * *

><p>"Kids, I would like all of you to meet Mr. and Mrs. McIntyre or Uncle Drew and Aunt Tiffany!", Hulk Hogan introduced.<p>

"Hi!", the children said in unison.

The early 30s couple started to look for their 'children' and stumbled upon Zach, "Hi, sweetie! What's your name?".

"My name is Zach!", he answered as he stole glances at John, who was giving him thumbs up from the corner.

Tiffany continued, "Hello Zach! You have such a lovely name. So when is your birthday?".

"Tomorrow!"

"Tomorrow?", Drew asked.

Hogan replied for Zach, "Every year we celebrate all the kids' birthdays on the same day"

The couple smiled towards each other before the husband stood on his knee, on level with Zach, "This year... would you like to spend your birthday at home with us?".

"We both are very fond of Zach so we have decided to take him home with us", the wife spoke.

The people went silence, including Hulk himself since he knew about Zach's near 'adoptions' before this. Meanwhile, John was touched to see the lit up expression on Zach's face. He had waited this moment for so long. "Uncle can complete the procedural formalities now!", he broke the silence.

"Sure!", Hulk got back to reality.

Feeling so overwhelmed, Zach walked to John to thank him and that was when the McIntyres realised that he wasn't like any other children. He was handicapped. The couple looked on each other and their expressions were so creepy, as if they just saw something scary.

"Excuse me?", Drew called up Hogan.

"Yes?"

"We would like to consider for some other child!"

Upon hearing that, John tensed up, "But you said you wanted to take Zach home?"

"Yes, my husband and I said that but now we've changed our mind, right, honey?"

The husband answered, "Yes! You see that time we didn't know that..."

That's it. John already lost it because of these two jerks. Who did they think they were? President and the first lady? He couldn't take it any longer. An innocent boy like Zach didn't deserve all of this. "... that Zach can't walk properly? Is that it? Another child? What if I break your wife's legs? Would you consider of getting another wife?"

"How dare you?", Drew hissed in anger.

"How dare you! He's a little child, not a stuffed toy that you can just play and throw aside when you've had enough. Now I understand why God hasn't give you your own children! And the mistake he hasn't made, we won't either! Just leave! Cause we are neither in the business of selling toys nor children! You have the audacity to reject him? Well, guess what? Each and every child here, in fact, rejects you. Now get out!"

Drew turned to Hogan, "Did you hear that? Is that what you've taught them here?"

"No, he's new around here! He doesn't know that with rude and shameless people. One shouldn't waste time arguing, brute force can get the point across faster! So before I repeat his mistake, I suggest you better get out! Just leave!"

The two of them felt embarrassed for being kicked out but that's what they deserved. All of them could swear that not any of them would see the duo ever again in the near future. When both of them left, John motioned the kids to go to their rooms while waiting for Eve to come with their dinners.

"John?"

"Yes, uncle?"

Hulk gave him a pat on the back, "You just redeemed yourself!".

He snorted in return, couldn't quite believe what he just heard, "What?"

"Only two kinds of people that can escape me, people who have a good heart and those who have a good timing. This morning when you left me up on the cliff, I felt like throwing you down from there but now you've made your way straight into my heart"

"What can I say, uncle? I'm just like that!", he claimed proudly.

Hulk extended his hand forward, "Thank you, John!"

John looked like he was about to shook his hand but instead, he caressed his hair, "After all that's happened? I'll have to think about it!"

Hulk raised his hand in defeat, "Okay! But at least let's celebrate!", he gave John a piece of a wrapped chocolate nugget, which was actually had the same taste as the one he had eaten by the children.

"Aww, uncle! A sweet for me, how sweet! If you think that I'm going to share it with you just forget it!", John warned as he already unwrapped the chocolate from the plastic wrap.

"I don't mind at all! Well I'll better go to see the kids!". With that, Hogan ran from John and hid with the kids, counting down the moment where John would scream for the jalapeno paste inside the chocolate. "One... two... three..."

"RASCAL!"

* * *

><p>That night after dinner, Eve was tucking in all the kids to sleep and before they slept, they told her that John became a hero today about the rude couple that came and also that their uncle Hogan have made amends with him for what he did. She couldn't help but to smile to herself. John could always be a nice guy. Whenever he made mistakes, he would always redeem himself in any ways.<p>

When all the children have slept, she made her way to the kitchen, helping Mrs. Guerrero washing the dishes and cleaning the table too.

Meanwhile, John and Hulk were celebrating their peace amendment by drinking cans of beers behind Hogan's lorry. Just after dinner, they went outside and ended up drunk till now.

"Uncle... if you don't mind, can I ask you something?", John slurred in his drunken state.

"Of course! Ask me...", Hulk replied and his tone was more conscious compared to the young man beside him.

"I mean... Why did a dashing, handsome, charming, handsome... Oops! I already said that, let me change it... dynamic like you never find anyone?", he burped before continuing, "I mean, why there's no aunty, uncle?"

"You said one thing and now you want the whole saga?"

John nodded lazily as he drank more of the beer.

"Okay then! Listen, there was a girl. The first time I saw her I was waiting to go somewhere. But then I waited for so long that I could never tell her how I felt. She left! I missed the bus!"

"What?", John yelled in surprise. "You missed the bus? Now that surprises me! Someone who talks so much not being able to tell about how he feels!"

"You should look in the mirror! Even you talk so much!"

"That's true but in my case, it's only if I felt something that I would say it out loud!". He pointed to his heart, "There's nothing in here! It's absolutely empty, uncle. And even if I had to fall in love with someone wouldn't it be Eve?"

Hulk furrowed his eyebrows and gave John a look, "Eve? Really? Why?"

John organised his seating before he answered, "Uncle, I mean... happiness is where Eve is"

"Okay, that's a given!"

"Simplicity is where Eve is"

"That's a given too"

"Where there's anger, usually there's Eve!"

"Given"

John smiled to himself and wiped his glassy eyes, "There's illumination where Eve is! Oh and one more thing, where there's life..."

"There's Eve!", he said in a serious tone.

"Uncle, you agreed even before I could say Eve!", John tapped Hogan's cheek as he spoke.

Not getting his message really clear, he grabbed John's head and turned him around, "It's Eve, idiot! She's right behind you!"

John instantly got up and jumped out of the lorry, heading to a confused looking Eve. He put his arms around her, "Oh hi, Eve! I was just telling uncle that love and defeat are not in my vocabulary!"

"John, you're drunk! Let's get you home now", Eve supported him by putting her arm around John's waist as they started to walk to Eve's house, which wasn't that far from the orphanage.

Hulk Hogan watched the duo walking on the road and at times, Eve looked struggling supporting John's weight. He wasn't drunk at all to tell the truth. He scoffed, "Love and defeat are not in his vocabulary! That's really strange! What kind of philosophy is that? That boy was a complete fool!".

* * *

><p>So how was it guys? Tell me in the review! Thank you in advance. I hope you like this chapter even if it has a little John and Eve's interaction. I promise there will be more in upcoming chapters. Next chapter will have Alex coming home to celebrate his birthday along with the children. When he meet his childhood friend Eve, how will John react about it? Till next update, bye!<p> 


	11. Chapter 11

Hello readers! Here comes another chapter, the third last to be exact! I hope you all enjoyed the last chapter! Thanks to _therealchamps_, _my time is now_, _cenalover_, _SilCJP_ and _Cena's baby doll_ for the last reviews. You guys are the reason for this quicker update. I hope you all could enjoy this chapter too. And so does other readers. Enjoy!

* * *

><p>After having a couple of good beers last night, John was having a really bad headache on the next morning. Right when the sun strikes the earth, he was dragged by Eve to the orphanage to be the helping hand for the birthday party later at night.<p>

While Hogan was busy calling all the guests, Mr. Torres was buying the goods and ordering slide bouncer, Eve and Mrs. Guerrero were baking and the cake and the kids were told to take the day off, John was told to clean up the house, put up the banner, set up the camp and other heavy duties. His headache was not helping him at all for it. Only when he had lunch he felt all better and what made him felt a lot better was when the night came, where he saw the looks on the kids' faces celebrating their birthdays. They were so happy with the party despite the fact that they were not celebrating it with their real parents. Some of them died in accidents and most of them were irresponsible and just threw their kids like a stuffed toy. He swore to himself he wouldn't make the same mistake when his time came to have his own kids.

Besides the kids, he was actually watching the girl that changed his life day by day; Eve. She taught him the values and moments of life that he never took notice before this and because of her, he was changed; not so much though but still, he was changed. He learnt to value people's feelings and hearts because of Eve. She was wearing her usual jeans and white top but covered with her brown leather jacket but she still looked beautiful in his eyes. She barely wore make-up but the glow in her eyes was enough to light his night.

He kept observing her in a good way and suddenly found her beaming when she looked upon the entrance, where Hulk and a stranger walked side by side. She ran to the man and threw herself around his arms as he spun her around, making her giggles to erupt around the place. While seeing them together, John couldn't help but to feel uncomfortable and soon found himself frowning to himself. He didn't even realised when the two of them, attached to the hips, were in front of him, along with Hogan.

"John, meet Alex!", he introduced that stranger as Alex.

John shook his hand. His hand gripped Alex's hard and his smile was nowhere near to sincere too. "John. Nice to meet you!"

"Alex! Finally, we met. So this is the great player that my Eve talks about!", he jokingly said as a light punch landed at the back of his shoulder by Eve.

John couldn't help but to feel tensed up when Alex said the words 'player' and 'my Eve'. He didn't like that all and his expression could explain it.

Realising the look on John's face, Alex chuckled, "Relax, John! What I meant was that Eve said that you're good in sports. You even taught this spaghetti legged to be active in sports when she's in Massachusetts!"

"He's such a great guy, Alex! Better than you to be exact!", Eve stuck out her tongue to Alex playfully and actually, her sentence somehow made John felt better as he felt the heat on his cheeks rose. He was blushing? No way!

"Well, if that's the case, I don't want to talk to you! I'll just talk to uncle," Alex turned to Hogan before continuing, "Uncle, it's so good to be back home... the love, the happiness... it comes flooding back... it's overwhelming! In the US, it's just work, work and work!".

Hulk put his hand on Alex's shoulder and pat it, "For a second thought, I thought you won't make it, son!"

"Uncle, I think you're forgetting the fact that it's also my birthday! And how can I celebrate it without my big family? Now will we stand here till the kids done playing or will you help me carry my bag to the room?"

"Oh, sorry! Let's get to your home, Alex!", Hogan finished as he help the young man with his luggage, with Eve not leaving his side, abandoning John like he was invisible in the process.

Meanwhile, after the trio got in the house, John couldn't help but started to feel that Eve was acting all weird. She never ignored him except when she was not in a good mood. But that night, she was smiling ear to ear yet she ditched him just like that. He shrugged the thought off but couldn't remove the weird feeling dominating inside of him.

* * *

><p>"Mmm, after a long time... I really enjoyed my meal today!", Hogan moaned as he chew the food in his mouth.<p>

John, whose sitting was changed from next to Eve to next to Zach, thanks to good old Alex, felt annoyed by it. "Uncle, you say that every time we eat!", he muttered under his breath but audible enough to the others that were around the dining table.

"Shut up, John!", Hogan glared at him.

"Now if our family lunch is over, should we start the hunt?", Alex interfered, obviously already done with his food.

Just after Alex said that, all of the children suddenly stopped eating and started to put their hands up, cheering with each other, as if it was the Christmas morning. Eve and Hulk was cheering too, making John to become further confused.

"Yeah! It's been a long time since the last hunt! It will be totally fun!", Eve supported.

"You're right, Eve! Now that Alex is here, it will be like the old times", Hogan's turn to speak.

"And uncle, do you remember how the last hunt turned out? Mrs. Guerrero spent the whole day fishing at the river while Zach brought a fish out of the freezer! I still remember her face when she lost! All the screaming... stomping... sulking! So fun!", Alex reminisced, causing all of them to laugh out loud, excluding a dumfounded John.

Hogan got up from his seat, wiping his tears from all the laugh and spoke, "Then what are we waiting for? You all can wait outside while I write down the lists in the office for a while, okay brothers?"

"YES!", they screamed out loud in unison as everyone were leaving the table. Zach was the last to do it too, but he was stopped by John, "Hey buddy, what exactly is this hunt? Do we have to hunt animals or something?".

"Don't worry, John. I'll tell you. This isn't like actual hunting! It's a game with two teams!"

"What?"

"The team that first collects the things and brings it to uncle, wins! Got it?"

John nodded as he finally got the hint of the game, "Couldn't understand more! Let's go get them, commando!", he smiled at the little boy as they walked outside.

* * *

><p>"Ok, I've got the lists in my hand but tell me, who would be the captains for the respective teams?", Hulk asked them.<p>

Without any doubt, the children spoke in unison, "JOHN!".

When he heard his name being called up, John quickly shook his head uncontrollably as the kids dragged him to Hogan, "No, no, no! Are you crazy, guys? How can I be the captain? I don't know the head or tail of this game! No! Absolutely no!"

John kept refusing until someone turned him around by the shoulder. "Relax, John! I'm here, aren't I?", she softly spoke and that instantly melt his heart. He knew what she meant. Once, he told her that whenever she's by his side, he would always win and hopefully, this time she could once again be on his team.

John kept the school boy grin intact on his face obliviously as his eyes were on Eve's, "Okay!"

Eve clapped gleefully, knowing that John agreed to play this game. "Great! Now who wants to enter the battlefield to face John?"

The kids, once again played the role in choosing the captain for the opposing team since their voices were loud enough to decline to, "We want... ALEX!"

The two captains both went to Hogan, getting the lists from him as he decided who would have the chance to pick their teammates. "Now, let's toss to choose your pair! All the best, brothers! John?"

"Heads!"

"Alex?"

"Tails, of course!"

Hulk then tossed the coin upward before catching it with the palm of his hand. He looked on the upper side of the coin and instantly, he smirked, "And the fate has given the first chance to..." he paused, teasing the players. Just after all of them groaned he revealed the result, "Tails! Alex won! Who did you choose as your partner?"

While Alex was faking his facial expression, like he was thinking who to pick, John silently hoping that he wouldn't pick Eve because he wanted to pick her in the first place. Furthermore, he couldn't stand watching both Eve and Alex together. It made him sick in the guts.

"I pick Eve!"

"Damn it...", John cursed under his breath, now that he was too late.

He was interrupted by Hulk's voice, "How about you, John?"

John faked a smile, "Of course I'll pick Zach! Come on here, buddy!"

"Okay! Now that both teams have their own members, let's begin! Ready? Set... Go!"

Both teams began to search for their hunt. One by one, both teams managed to get their things; drawstrings, combs, meat loafs, toothpicks and flower petals. John looked up the next thing on the paper, and found that he must get a lipstick mark. His first thought was where in the hell would he find a lipstick mark.

"Don't look!", Zach shouted, causing John to slipped the thought of his mind. He looked around to find what Zach was talking about. Well who would obey the rule when it's about 'Don't look!' anyway? But John was so regretful that he didn't listen to Zach when he saw Eve's cute glossy lips on Alex's cheek. While the kids were covering their eyes, John watched as Alex curved a smile on his face, successfully getting the clue and an extra present in a form of a kiss. John made a disgusted look on his face. He was so sure that he could actually slap that man's face and turned his smile upside down forever but he couldn't afford to get into another fight with Eve, since Alex was her childhood friend.

"John! We're doomed! We lost!", Zach whined.

"No, buddy! We still can win! The last item is a dog tag. We'll find..."

"Alex!", Eve yelled, waving the dog tags enthusiastically to Alex. It was the dog tag that John gave to Eve on her examination day. It turned out it was still with her, until the game ended.

Without wasting time, Alex ran to Eve, grabbed the dog tags along with the other things and handed it to Hulk Hogan.

"Ladies and gentleman, your winner... Alex Riley and Eve Torres!". They all clapped happily for the winning team except for one man and even Eve could see that.

She approached him, tapping on his shoulder, "John? Are you okay? What happened? How come you lost today?".

John took off his cap and rubbing his head before putting it back. He gave her a faint smile, "You weren't with me, didn't you?". He walked inside, leaving Eve along with a pang of guilt at the same time.

* * *

><p>That night, after they all had dinners, Alex was sitting on the chair in Hulk's office. His arrival in Denver was actually with a big hope. He wasn't getting any younger and sooner or later, he knew he had to tell the man that took a really good care of him since he was five.<p>

"Uncle, today was fun, isn't it?", he started.

Hogan, who noticed the suspicious look on Alex's face got that that wasn't what he actually wanted to say. "I noticed that but... why do I feel that you want to tell me something?"

Alex stifled a laugh, "That's because you know me better than I do, uncle"

"Well, I can see that when you arrived the other day"

"Uncle?", he tapped his foot nervously on the floor, "I was thinking about settling down in life, if you know what I mean!"

Hulk was excited when he heard that but didn't let himself to overreact before he knew more, "Look Alex... such a decision comes about only when one finds the person who defines the meaning of life"

"I couldn't agree more, uncle! And I think I've found the meaning of my life. To finalize the proposal, I couldn't think of anyone else rightful other than you... I mean, you're like my father and I've never knew how to be loved by a real father but thanks to you, uncle, I always felt the love of a father"

"That's fine but I'm sure this life of yours also have a name?", Hogan asked curiously, causing Alex to smile shyly to himself.

* * *

><p>John just finished washing the dishes and he wanted to tell Eve that he wanted to head off home first. He passed Hulk's office and heard men's laughing and a woman's giggle too. He opened the door a bit, only to be spotted by a happy Hogan.<p>

"Oh look! Even John's here! Come here John! We should share this happy news with you! Alex's wedding has been finalized today!"

By the happy looks on Hogan, Alex and Eve's faces, John instantly got the whole picture and all he could do was to fake a smile and congratulate them, "Congratulations, man! I'm happy for you", he gave Alex a manly hug. He turned to Eve, asking her reaction to this news, "Eve, you're happy, aren't you?"

Eve went to Alex, putting her arms around his waist as she gave John a 'duh' look, "Of course I'm happy, John! Such a happy news deserve this kind of happiness!"

Alex interfered, "Now will all of you keep talking? The wedding's next week and there's so much work to be done!". He squeezed Eve's hand in his before continuing, "Come on Eve. We also have a lot of work to do! We have to choose the cards, clothes...", his voice faded as so his physique and Eve's out of the room.

Meanwhile, John could only watch as Eve was brought away by Alex. As he saw her figure fading away, he couldn't help but to feel a pang of jealousy. He didn't know why he felt that way in the first place. Didn't he should be happy when hearing the great news such as a wedding?

* * *

><p>Now tell me how was the chapter? Tell me in the reviews! Thanks in advance. Next chapter will have John coming back to Massachusetts and he also make an unexpected confession to his father as well. How will Alex's wedding goes by the way? And what do you think John's confession is? Till next update, bye!<p> 


	12. Chapter 12

Hello readers! The second last chapter is updated! Oh my god! I'm so excited about this and sad at the same time cause next update will be the end of this story. As usual, I would like to thank _therealchamps_, _my time is now_, _TheeEveFan_, _cenalover_, _SilCJP_ and _Cena's baby doll_ for the last reviews. I hope you all could stick with me till the end of this story and enjoy it as well. Enjoy this chapter!

* * *

><p>"There you go! Is it balance, uncle?", John asked both Hulk Hogan and Mr. Torres about the curtains' end position as he was sitting on the top of the ladder waiting for their answer.<p>

"Yes! That should do! Now hook the next one!", Hogan instructed as he handed another fold of white curtain to John carefully, not wanting to risk the young man to fall off the 9 foot ladder.

John took the curtain in his hand as he put on hooks on each of the curtain's pockets and at the same time sneaking to the elders' conversation below him.

"Now it seems that we're the one that work too hard, aren't we, Torres? I wonder where does Alex go?"

"Eve said he will not do any work today and I think that's acceptable, Hulk! I mean, why should he? His wedding was only finalized just yesterday!"

John kept hearing and soon heard footsteps approaching too but he just ignored it.

Hogan beamed, "Speaking of the devils, here they are!".

For a second thought, John decided to change his mind and carefully turned his head around to watch the couple walked in the living room. He didn't give a damn about Alex though since his eyes could only land on Eve's face and he could tell that she wasn't in a good mood, considering the sulking look on her face.

"Eve, I will choose the wedding cards because your taste isn't that great!", Alex stated nonchalantly, further making Eve's frown to be stronger.

Now John knew why Eve acted that why in the first place. Inconsiderate was the thought that he gave towards Alex.

"Look how happy they both are! I'm happy that Eve agreed to it", Mr. Torres gushed as his daughter hugged him from his side.

"Daddy, Alex isn't letting me choose the wedding cards", Eve whined, her bottom lip stuck out as her eyebrows furrowed together.

Mr. Torres gave Alex a look, "Alex, if you trouble Eve so much then I think we'll have to call off the wedding, right Hulk?".

"Yes, Alex! Your wedding will be cancelled. Think about it", Hogan curled his fist and gave him a playful glare.

As a result, Alex put his hands up in defeat. He sighed, "Okay fine! Eve darling, you choose the cards, okay?", he turned to Eve, lightly pinching her cheeks.

"Yay! That's my boy!", Eve hugged him, jumping up and down like a little girl.

Hulk and Eve's father might be happy to see both Alex and Eve that happy but someone didn't. Since the beginning, he had been eyeing Eve and Alex, barely giving attention to his supposed job. He even used the silk curtain to release his anger, crumpling them in the process. His lips turned to a thin line as his hands wildly crumpling the curtain. He suddenly spotted Hogan, who might or might not observed what he did but by the sarcastic smile on Hulk's face, John instantly knew he was watched and couldn't be more embarrassed by that fact.

* * *

><p>John finally finished putting up the curtains along the house and he was proud that he could do something useful on his own. He climbed down the ladder and studying his work all around until a voice interrupted him. "John, there's a call for you!"<p>

"I'm coming, uncle!", he yelled loudly.

"Hello?"

"John!", an old woman spoke through the line.

"Mom, how are you?", John tried to sound convincing as possible.

"I'm fine! So how's Eve?"

He smirked and chuckled lightly, "Everything's fine! Everyone's really happy"

Mrs. Cena realised that her son seemed to avoid Eve's topic, but nevertheless she let it be, "Glad to hear that. How about my boy?"

"Me? I'm just as usual, mom!"

"Okay, if that's the case then that's good. Love you, John!"

"Love you too, mom!", John hung up.

He walked to the kitchen, knowing that everybody were there but suddenly the electricity got cut off, leaving John struggling to find which way he was supposed to go. Thankfully, the sound of the children's commotion made it easier for him to find the kitchen. Along his 'blind journey', he suddenly bumped to someone. Based on her hair fragrance, he instantly knew it was Eve. Neither of them said anything but John could sense that Eve's breathing got heavier, as if she was afraid or something. Just as John was approaching her and about to comfort her, the light went back on.

Eve breathed a sigh of relief but she looked nervous. "Sorry, John! I was just wondering if you're okay finding the way to the kitchen. It was unusual that the lights got off nowadays"

"It's okay, Eve! Besides, the dark knows that it couldn't fight the glow that you bring", John blurted out. While Eve was blushing, John was mentally smacking himself for suddenly being a cheesy guy with a corny quote.

The silence filled the air, until Alex came out of nowhere. "There you are! Eve, do you remember how scared you used to be in the dark?"

Eve instantly ignored John's presence and gleefully turned to Alex, "Oh my god! You still remember that?"

He bragged, "Come on, Eve! I remember everything about you"

"Alex, do you know what really sets you apart? You remember even the smallest details in life", she smiled.

"Thank you, lady, thank you! Now tell me Eve, do you think I will be a good husband and a good companion?"

"No one can be a better partner than you, Alex. You'll make the best husband! Right, John?", she turned to John but he was nowhere to be found. "John?", she called up once again.

"Ooh, I sense someone is worrying about certain someone!", Alex teased her.

She in return smacked his chest, "Stop it, Alex! I gotta go to my house. John must be there! Besides his mother just called!". Eve went to the front door and rushed to her house, worried about John.

She went upstairs, to John's room, only to find him packing up his thing, which she found like it was a déjà vu, only with opposing place this time.

"John, what are you doing?", she asked, confused.

He didn't even bother to look at her as he kept stuffing his clothes in his bag roughly. "Packing! I'm going home! Mom called, they've found a girl for me", he lied.

Eve was taken aback when she heard him. John getting married? "Umm, wow! That's great!", she stuttered.

"It's great?", John looked questioningly at her.

"Of course!", she tried her best to look convinced.

John walked towards Eve, extending his right hand to her, "Always be happy, Eve. Good bye!"

When it's usually Eve would pretend to caressed her hairs instead of shaking his hand, this time she pointed at it first, "After all that's happened?". She slapped it off and instead she put her arms around his neck. John embraced her tight, resting the tip of his nose on her shoulder as he tried to prevent a tear slipping down out of the corner of his eyes. They broke the hug and realised Alex was there with them.

He looked up on John's bed and found his bag and his clothes scattered all around. "John, are you going somewhere?", he asked as he made his way to Eve, putting his arm over her.

"Yes, my mother had finalized my wedding. Even I'm getting married", John stifled a laugh at the end.

"Hey, you're getting married. Great news! Eve, it seems that it's wedding season!". Eve flashed him a faint smile. Alex continued, "So John, are you staying for my wedding? After that we can attend yours and then leave for the honeymoon. That's a promise! What you think, Eve?"

Eve could only hummed a nod as she was still tried to accept the fact that John was about to get married too.

"No, Alex! I don't think I can make it!", John spoke.

"I guess that's fine but at least you'll invite us to yours, right?"

"Of course!", he said through gritted teeth.

Feeling that his presence was no longer relevant, Alex decided to go back to the orphanage. "That's a promise then. Congratulations once again, John!", he shook John's hand. He turned to the sole woman in the room, "Eve, you coming?"

"You go ahead! I'll see you in a bit", Eve ushered him out before turning back to John, who continued to pack his things. She realised that John looked so down, in contra of someone that should be happy for their own marriage. "You should be happy, John! You've always wanted uncle and aunty to make this decision for you! So now when it's about to happen, why don't you look happy?".

"Eve, the thing is that these days, you're just so involved in your own joy that you probably haven't noticed mine!", his words sounded harsh.

"John, I didn't..."

He cut her off, "Good night, Eve! Alex is waiting for you!", he turned his back on her.

Eve couldn't believe that John kicked her out. He didn't say that but he implied it. Irritated, she walked herself out of the stubborn man's room back to the orphanage.

When Eve was nowhere in sight anymore, John turned back around as a tear slipped on his cheek. "Goodbye, Eve", he muttered softly to himself. He wished if only Eve could just hear it from far away. He didn't mean what he'd done but it was for the best.

* * *

><p>On the next morning, after the usual family breakfast, John bid his goodbye to the kids, Mrs. Guerrero, Alex, Eve, Mr. Torres and Hulk Hogan.<p>

"John, I heard that you're also tying the knot! Best of luck, my boy, best of luck!", Hogan hugged him farewell.

"Thank you! Uncle, if unknowingly I made any mistakes during my stay in here, then I'm sorry!"

"Yes, you made the mistake of getting us used to you!", he revealed. "Alex and Eve will also leave after the wedding. It's going to be quiet around here!"

"I got to go now, uncle. Or else I'll miss the train!", John asked permission to leave.

He walked towards the car, since Mr. Torres volunteered to send him to the train station. "John, you met Eve before leaving, didn't you?"

John put his luggage in the back before answering, "Yes, I've said bye to her! Thank you, uncle!".

Mr. Torres gave him a comforting hug when he saw John not smiling at all, unlike the first day he came to Denver. "I will always give you my blessings and you keep smiling!".

John smiled at the old man as a sign that he thanked him for his motivational words. At least that helped him to lighten up a bit. Mr. Torres got in the driver's seat and when John was about to get in the passenger seat, he heard Eve calling up his name.

"John! Wait up!", she ran to him, with her ponytail bouncing left to right as she did so. She stopped, putting her hands on both of her knees, trying to gain her breathing. "John, you're forgetting something! I have something that belongs to you", she finished up her sentence in exhaustion as she flashed something in her hand.

John looked at the thing on Eve's hand. It was his dog tag. But even if he took it back, it wouldn't make any big change. He put his hand on Eve's shoulder, smiling at her sincerely, "It's yours now, Eve!". With that, he entered the car, going back home to Massachusetts.

The car was getting smaller in Eve's view as it drove further. She took a look again at the dog tag and studied John's initial on it. "Thanks, John", she whispered to herself and held the dog tag tight to her chest, finding herself releasing light sobs.

* * *

><p>It's been two days since John went back to Massachusetts but it seemed that his mind, soul and heart left in Denver. In his hometown, he didn't find anything adventurous and interesting anymore. Even when he hung out with Randy, Mike and JoMo, he would never took interest on what they talked about. They were chatting nonstop but he was lost in his own world. Not only he did that with the guys, he would also start to lose in his world around his parents too. For almost a week, he looked miserable and preoccupied. It's like it wasn't the John they all knew anymore.<p>

His mother who couldn't take it anymore, snapped at him for his behaviour, "John! What happened to you? Ever since you came back, you've been preoccupied!", she rubbed her head in dizziness. She calmed down a bit, taking a seat next to John on the couch, "Is everything okay? Tell me, how's Eve been doing actually?"

John rested his head on his mother's shoulder. He sighed, "She's doing very well, mom".

"Good! So you're coming for her wedding, right?"

John shook his head no as he started to frown, "No! Just you both going will be good enough", he gestured to both Mr. and Mrs. Cena in the living room.

Mrs. Cena gasped, "What? You're not coming? What will Eve think, John?"

"I have work to do, mom! Besides, dad already showed me some work that I'm capable to do in his company few days ago!"

His mother sighed and gave up on convincing John. If he wanted to be this hard-headed, than she wouldn't want to waste her time trying either. When she left the living room, John's father sat next to him, "That's really odd... you won't come! April Fool is still away!".

"I'm not joking, dad!", he huffed in annoyance.

Mr. Cena calmed his son down, "Okay, as you wish! But John, now you should also get married. There's a good match we've found for you!".

"Whatever you think the best, dad", John barely gave attention.

His dad patted his back, "Good boy! Now cheer up! I miss my old John! By the way, I'm heading to the garden, enjoying all the floral and what not. If you need me then find me there, okay?". He gave his son a sympathetic look before getting up and leaving him alone to think.

John lied on the couch, resting his head on his hand, looking up at the ceiling, thinking about his current state. He was getting married, arranged. Just like he wanted in the first place. No love but just getting married. How he hope principals could remain unchanged but how he was proven wrong. Because of a woman, all that changed. Whenever she was near him, the beating of his heart was like an earthquake and there would be a storm of emotion in the rise and fall of his breath. She started as nothing more than a friend, a friend that he treated just like his guy friends. But slowly, she entered his heart, her desire spread through him. If there's a thing that he would think of in any of his doings, it would be her. It would be Eve! But she was getting married herself. Even if he was to explain these weird feelings that he never experienced before, it would be too late. But deep inside, he couldn't help but to ask himself. Why should he remain silenced? Why shouldn't he tell her? As long as she didn't take the wedding vows yet, won't he still have a chance?

Before he could further deepening his mind with thoughts without any action, he got up from the couch, feeling this strange force telling him to do so. In a flash, he already ran outside to the garden, searching for his father.

"Tell me what's the problem?", his father spoke, startling him in the process.

John laughed at himself for his stupidity. He spent too long searching for him but he was sitting under the hut all along. He enthusiastically ran towards him, kneeling down beside him. "Dad, I miss her!", he spoke, couldn't believe that he would say it.

Mr. Cena had this confused and clueless looks on his face at the same time. "Who? Kelly?"

John became confused too, "Who's Kelly now?"

"Oh yeah! I forgot to tell you! She's the one we're finalizing your marriage with"

"No, dad. Not her. I was talking about Eve! I miss her!", he told him, his face lit up when he did.

"Eve? The one we know?"

"Yes! Our Eve!"

Mr. Cena took of his glasses and took interest to his son's conversation, "Now, how did she come to the picture?"

"I don't know... she just did! She's everywhere... she's part of my being... I think I maybe in love with her!"

Meanwhile, his dad scoffed at his never-experienced-love son, "Look partner, in love there's no maybes! It's either you love her or you don't!"

It didn't take John long enough to solidify his statement as he confidently exclaimed, "I do, dad... I love her! I love Eve!"

"So now what?"

"Now I know that she's getting married but just once I want to tell her how I feel, dad! I want to tell her! Sometimes, when we make the right decision, the time to act on it just goes by... but there's no right time to fall in love, dad! It just happens!"

"That's true but as your father, I want to ask you... by going to someone's wedding and potentially trying to ruin their wedding, what would you say as a friend?", he tried to gain John's assurance.

"I don't care anymore, dad! I'm going to the wedding! I'm going to tell her! I might regret not realising this so soon and just let her slipped to other man's hands but at least that regret could lessen if I tell her how I feel! I won't mind if she's no longer felt the same way, I just want to let her know my feelings... the feelings that I should reciprocate to her long ago!", he finished.

* * *

><p>Tell me what did you think of this chapter in the reviews. Thank you in advance. Now time for a little questions for the conclusion of this story. John came to the wedding but does he have the guts to tell Eve face to face? If he did, will she accept him? If he didn't, how will he cope with letting go of Eve to Alex? What's going to happen now? Wait for the last chapter, okay? Bye, guys!<p> 


	13. Chapter 13

So here it is! The last chapter and therefore the end of this story. After quite satisfying amount hits, visitors, favourites and alerts, this will end right here. First of all, I would like to thank a non-English movie that inspired me to make this story. It was one of my favourite movies of all time and although it's a flop, the plot really stuck to my heart and therefore, resulting in me wanting to share it with you guys. I know this story might not be as great as the movie since English is not my first language but because of your feedbacks, I tried my best to do so. Another thank would be for all the reviewers that stick with me from the beginning, you guys know who you are. After this story ended, I will post maybe two new stories, you guys can take a peek on my profile for the plot. Sorry for the long shout out, I'll stop now. THANK YOU AND ENJOY!

* * *

><p>When the night of the wedding came, John was just arriving in the Torres' house, since he didn't follow his parents, who already arrived early in the morning. The reason was simple. He wanted to prepare himself to reveal his feelings for Eve. Another reason was because he couldn't bear with the fact that he would be watching the happy faces of the bride and groom. They didn't mean for each other; the bride was meant for him. Only him.<p>

He went inside the house, but made himself visible to the others, so that they knew his presence that night. John was on his way to her room and he just saw the bridesmaid went out of her room, much to his delight since there would be only two of them later on. He entered her room without even knocking. And there she stood in front of the mirror, with her ever perfect hairs curled into perfection and her curvy body was hugged by a silk cotton purplish white strapless dress which ended just above her feet.

Eve looked in the mirror as she was struggling to put on her two carat diamond necklace on her neck. She found it hard to hook the ends together since she couldn't see it. Much to her surprise, someone grabbed the ends of the necklace from her fingers and put them on her. She looked up in the mirror, seeing John's reflection as he was smiling at her. She remembered she once daydreamt about it once and couldn't think it would finally happened that night.

"John, you're here", she stated, no excited look on her face was visible.

John looked at her through the mirror. He was near to her. Her flawless face didn't need too much of that make-up but who could he blame? It was her wedding anyway. But that was not his point. He wanted to tell her the three words that he was keeping for too long in his heart that very moment.

He closed his eyes momentarily, taking a deep breath before he looked back at Eve, "Eve, I...".

Eve stopped him when she turned around to face him, "No!". She continued, "It's too late!".

"Yes, I know it's late... very late! But like everything else, it took me time to realize this; I took time to know you, to know myself... to understand my feelings... took time to accept how I was feeling and today, when I'm ready to tell you how I feel, you're saying it's too late?". He studied the look on her face and he could see that she was nervous as so he could see an anger expression in her too.

He sniggered before continuing, "Eve, this is the same thing that you were once dying to hear, but I couldn't just say it! But today, I will, Eve! I will tell you that..."

"Please!", Eve put up her hand in front of John's face. "Stop it, John! I don't want to hear something you never have the guts to say, until today!". She looked right into his eyes, her eyebrows furrowed in dissatisfaction, "How can you be so selfish, John? How? You only find the time today to tell me how you feel?".

John looked down in guilt. Eve was right. What she said was true. He was selfish and not to mention, a coward.

"I am getting married, John. This is my wedding!", she said through gritted teeth, her voice was in whispering tone. "I have to go!"

"Please!", John's voice cracked with his pleading look, his eyes were teary. He once again said, "Please!", but this time giving her beeline to walk out, in which she did.

Disappointed, heartbroken and with a mixed feelings of regret and upset, he walked out of the house, with a speed of a snail. He didn't even have the heart to acknowledge anyone around him. All that he could see was the door for him to exit and himself to walk that path.

When everybody was already inside the house, John was outside by himself, sitting on one of the flight of stairs. He sat there for as long as he could, crying himself out. No matter how much he tried to look up just to hold back his tears, he just can't. It was too much to bear. His opportunity just went by in a flash when in fact, he was given that much time since the beginning. The preacher might already started the ceremony when John was reminiscing every moment he shared with the only woman he could ever love, he could ever fight with, he could ever joke with.

Eve was her name. He still remembered the first time when they 'accidentally' met in the train to Massachusetts. She was reading a Nicholas Spark's novel, he remembered. He also remembered the times when he would bring her to every competition he competed in, every extreme sports he pulled her to join in, the jokes and pranks that he played on her until his latest and last prank on her, where it changed both of their lives forever. That night played clearly in his mind, especially the words she blurted.

"_... because I love you!"_

It played on his mind repeatedly like an old broken tape. Then, he remembered the moments where his heart would beat so fast whenever she was anywhere to him. Eve might couldn't hide that feelings but he managed to do it. He would tease her when unknowingly he would feel what Eve felt. He kept replaying all the memories as he put his face in his hands, resting both of his elbows on his thighs, wondering when he would stop his tears from falling down.

* * *

><p>John woke up from his maybe nap when everyone started to walk out the door, going back home. He heard all of them gushed how the decorations were nicely done, how delicious the food was and also, how matching and cute the newlyweds were.<p>

The chattering faded as no guests left anymore and that was when John felt someone sitting next to him.

"You couldn't say it?", the old carefree man asked.

He smirked to himself, "I missed the bus, uncle!". He sniffed before continuing, "I used to say, simplicity is where Eve is, there's illumination where she is, happiness is where she is... Eve, she's life itself! But I wish I just had one more chance, uncle. To tell her that there can be no happiness without her! What is life worth without Eve? I wish!"

"But how about your life motto? What was it?", Hulk pretended that he forgot.

"Love and defeat are not in my vocabulary! But today, John is defeated in love!", he declared. John mumbled, "Just one more chance, uncle. Just one..."

"Okay, given!", Hulk flipped his hand in front of John's face as he got up, confusing John at the same time. He gave John a look and he smiled, "Today you may have lost in love, but should I tell you something? You haven't lost your love because love can never lose!".

John was further confused by Hogan's words. How come he didn't lose his love when clearly his love has slipped to someone else's hands?

Just then, out came Alex in his wedding suit from the door, grinning with his dimples visible, "Why are you staring? Aren't you going to congratulate me with my wife?". He walked to John and pulled John's hand forward as he put his dog tags in his hand. "This is yours and always will be!"

John turned from Alex and Hogan, with his dumbfounded expression plastered on his face as he saw both men grinned at him.

"What's with the look, brother?", Hogan asked in playful manner and raspy tone. "You fool! I'm the writer and director of this whole story! Now let me tell you the screenplay of this love story. Listen carefully... Every love story begins with friendship. The same happened with you and Eve! When I reached Massachusetts, I found out that Eve is in love with a fool named John! I said fool because you have hurt someone as adorable as Eve with your prank! And then, much like a film hero, you landed up here to make up to her"

John smiled a bit when he was told that he resembled like a film hero. More like a romantic film hero to be exact. He shrugged it off as he listened to more of Hogan's story.

"First when I saw you, I thought that Eve indeed has a bad taste!", Hogan replayed John's rudeness towards him the first time they met but then replaced it with the time when Zach was about to be adopted by those rude couple, "But as I got to know you better, I realized that you aren't that bad!". He continued, "You'd happily attend Eve's wedding but you will never have the courage to tell her how you feel. And that's the twist in the tale, enter the second hero- Alex!"

John looked at Alex confusedly, who in return raised his shoulders up, playing innocent.

"Just seeing Eve with Alex made you turned green with envy. And then, an idea struck this genius mind", he pointed to his head.

_Back to the time when Alex told Hogan about his intention to settle down in life, Hulk had something else in his mind._

"_Listen, we only have to make John believe that you are marrying Eve, not Kelly!"_

"_But, uncle...", Alex seemed to disagree with Hogan at first._

"_What but?", Hogan cut him off. He put his arm around Alex's shoulders, "Look, one can only gather the courage to sat what we feel when the thing we love the most is being taken away right in front of us. This is the only way to make him to pop up the question!"_

"And then uncle brought Mr. Torres, me and even your mom into the fold", Mr. Cena came out of nowhere with his wife and Eve's dad.

Mr. Torres also said, "We knew that Eve would never agree to this so we even kept it from her all along!"

John's dad revealed, "And when I told everyone here that you're coming to tell Eve how you feel, we had no choice but to bring her on board!"

_When both of John's parents arrived in Denver, they rushed to the orphanage, where Hogan, Torres, Alex and Eve waited for them. At first, Eve was also confused when they held the 'meeting' but then she was explained to whole thing from the beginning till the end._

"_Come on, Eve! This is the final act in our play, please help us out!", Mr. Cena pleaded to Eve._

_Eve instantly shook her head repeatedly eagerly, "No, uncle! I won't be able to do this"_

John couldn't believe what he just heard. All of them pulled a prank on him? Were they even being serious? But what he wanted to know was Eve really married to Alex or not, so he turned his gaze on Alex and he got what John meant.

"What? You want to meet my wife?". He walked to the door and grabbed someone's hand to the outside. A women with a wedding dress smiled at him but she was not Eve. "This is Kelly Riley! My beautiful lawfully wedded wife!", Alex beamed.

John was slightly relieved to hear that. At least Eve was still single. Speaking of her, Hulk suddenly called up her name, "Eve!"

John looked at the door and she was there, slowly making her way down to them with a satisfied look on her face but to John, she always looked glowing in every seconds.

"Look what's happened now!", Hogan teased him as the others laughed at him.

His mother mocked him, "So John, did you manage to know how it feels like to be put a prank on?"

"And when the wedding bells struck, so were you! Now hurry up and tell her what you had to!", Hogan pushed him to Eve.

Eve smiled as John approached her. He nervously rubbed the back of his neck, "Eve, I... I can't believe that you would do this to me"

Eve's smile faded when she heard John, "What?"

"I mean this is no way to joke with someone!"

"No way to joke, you're saying that?", she pushed John backward with her pointing finger angrily.

John wiped his eyes before moving forward and pushed Eve back with his chest, "Yes!".

"And what you did at Randy's party, what about that?"

"That... That's different... because at least I didn't lie to you!", he stuttered.

"Oh you didn't lie?", Eve gave him a knowing look. "Eve, I'm leaving! Mom has found a girl for me! Goodbye!", she mocked him by using man's voice. They continued their verbal fight as if there's no one with them by that time.

"I didn't sound like that! See all that is..."

She mocked him yet again, "What now, John? You're speechless? Otherwise you have a lot to say! Love and defeat are not a part of your vocab..."

She didn't manage to finish up her sentence when John kissed her lips lovingly. They both have yearned for this moment to come and they continued to kiss, neither wanted to pull out from it but the air made it cut short. They swore that their hearts could jump out of their clothes anytime. They broke the kiss, with smiles on each others' lips.

John rested his head on Eve's, finally uttering those three words, "I love you! I love you so much, Eve!". He chuckled to himself, "Do you know how long I've waited to say this to you?"

Eve put her arms around John's neck as tears slid down her cheeks, feeling overwhelmed. "And do you know how long I've waited to hear this?", she answered him with a question, causing both of them to laughed and the others to clap merrily.

John pulled away and look her deep in the eyes, begging for forgiveness, "Eve, I'm sorry for everything that I've done that it hurts you so much!".

Eve wiped her tears with the palm of her hands before extending her right hand, "It's okay".

He snickered and pointed at her hand, "After all that's happened? I have to think about it!", he pretended to caress his hairs. Eve was about to punch his chest but John quickly ducked it and caught her in his arms instead. They stayed in that position for awhile until John spoke," I can't stop saying this ever since but I love you!"

"I love you too, John!", she replied, now that she finally had her love while John had his love to marry soon, but this time, arranged and happily in love.

* * *

><p>I hope you all liked the ending and sorry if you think it was crappy. I want to know your opinion of this story in the reviews. Thank you in advance. Don't forget to take a read on my profile for the plots of my maybe upcoming stories. Love you, guys! Seriously! Thank you for the support!<p> 


End file.
